Ekleipsis: Shadow of the Queen
by XXburstingimaginationXX
Summary: Sequel to The Originals. New Original vampire Bella is settling in to life with her new powers, and new family members. But something out there is still lurking, determined to break up Bella's happy life. If that wasn't bad enough, Bella still has lot to learn about being the reincarnation of the Original Queen, Isabelle.
1. Prologue

**The woods were silent; snow covered the ground and trees. It really looked like a Winter Wonderland, minus the sadistic vampire that was chasing me right now. I hoped Anabell was going to be OK. She should, Edward was with her, protecting her.**

**A snapped branch broke me away from my thoughts and reminded me what I was doing now. _Protecting my family._**

**Without paying attention, I stopped right at the edge of a cliff. Catching my balance I took a step back, only to hear an evil laugh. "There's nowhere to go Bella." She snickered.**

**Turning around, I stared at her. Riley appeared by her, smiling as well.**

**This was my battle; Isabelle was no longer around to help. I did not think I could defeat both of them, but Victoria had to go, I had to at least defeat her. _Keep my family safe._**

**Everything next was in slow motion. My hands moved just as the red fire hurdled towards me.**


	2. Chapter 1 Vision

**"Anabell, sweetie, wake up." I shook her softly until she opened her eyes. "Time for school."**

**She groaned and rolled over. "I don't want to go to school."**

**I sighed and went to the closet, picking out a red long-sleeved shirt and jeans and threw them on her and went to get ready myself. When I came back from the bathroom she was dressed but sat slumped on her bed. "Why do I have to go to school?"**

**"Because I'm not leaving you here by yourself. Besides, Skylar will be going to school too." That woke her up enough for her to race to the bathroom to finish getting ready, coming back with fresh curls, not needing to brush her teeth. One of the upsides of being an Original I guess. "Let's go mom." She grabbed my hand and practically dragged me downstairs to Charlie, who was just about to head out. "Bye grandpa."**

**He paused, still not used to being called grandpa, but smiled. "See you guys after work." And then he left. I have to say, Charlie has been taking the news very well. When he finally got out of the hospital three days after he woke up, we brought him to the Cullens' house. Instead of trying to cover up everything that has happened, we decided to tell him about the Cullen's and me and Isabelle and Ashton and Anabell. Boy was he shocked, you could see his face change colors from lack of air, but he accepted everything.**

**The only thing he really said was "Let's wait a bit before we tell Renee." That will probably be worse. He also made the decision that Ashton and Skylar were to stay at the Cullens' house and, with a ton of begging, Anabell stayed here. Alice went and bought a twin bed for her that luckily fit in my room.  
**

**Anabell ran to the kitchen and took out two pouches of blood and handed one to me. It still was weird, drinking blood, but it was delicious. This would get us through the week. "Mom, is dad picking us up?"**

**Was he? "I don't know rea..." The sound of a car pull up answered the question. "Guess they are." I grabbed my backpack and handed hers to her. It was pink, thanks to Alice. We walked out to see Edward leaning up against his car; Skylar was on the other side, opening the door for Anabell. She smiled and ran to him, hugging him, which I could tell was going to turn into a kiss. "Not in front of me." I warned them; they moved a few inches away from each other and got in the car. Edward chuckled and kissed me. "Not in front of me." Anabell mimicked.**

**We both laughed and got in the car and were off to school. We helped Anabell, Ashton (who was in the car with us) and Skylar get their schedules. Anabell was able to pass as a short freshman, Skylar was going to be a sophomore, and Ashton a senior like us. Skylar said he and Anabell were going to look for their first class. "Bye Bella." Anabell smiled and walked off with Skylar. Here she couldn't call me mom. Ashton left as well, only having one class with me and three with Edward.**

**"You think they'll be OK?" I asked Edward as we sat in our seats for our first class, English.**

**"I'm sure they'll be fine. As long as the contacts stay in and they don't get the nerve to bite someone." I glared at his attempt at a joke. Oh and yes, we were wearing contacts to hide our red eyes, which were slowly turning blue for some reason, creating a dark purple. It usually happened when we were hungry; I guess like when Edward's eyes go black. Anyway, I was wearing brown, Anabell had on green contacts, as did Ashton, and Skylar had hazel.**

**When lunch came around we found the three and sat at our table. Angela, Ben, and Mike found and came to sit with us, staring at the three with confusion. "Hi guys, um, this is Ashton, Anabell, and Skylar. They just moved here. You guys, this is Angela, Ben, and Mike." I introduced.**

**Everyone said hi and began talking. I was talking with Angela and Anabell as Skylar was talking to Ben and Mike was talking to Ashton and Edward.**

**"What grade are you in?" Angela asked.**

**"I'm a freshman?" Anabell looked at me and I nodded slightly so Angela did not notice.**

**"Wow, a freshman, I remember freshman year, and now we are seniors." Angela sighed dramatically, making us laugh. "How did you meet Bella?"**

**Remember the story. "Actually, Anabell and Ashton are my cousins from my mother's side and Skylar is their adoptive brother." It took us three hours to figure this out thanks to Emmett's "they are undercover spies from England, sent to infiltrate Forks to find a terrorist" idea that he kept blurting out.**

**"Oh wow, you didn't tell me about them."**

**I shrugged. "We don't talk a lot with that side of the family. I was surprised myself when they came to visit us." Edward squeezed my hand, I guess saying that I was doing a good job.**

**Angela began asking Anabell about where she lived alone when Alice ran in. I did wonder where she was. "Hello, oh, Ashton, Anabell, Skylar, you look funny." She laughed, causing the three to glare. They weren't used to wearing modern clothing, wearing only their garments they kept from around the 1800s."**

**"Whatever Alice, and seriously, pink?" Anabell asked, holding up her bag. Alice laughed but before she could say anything, her eyes went wide and she stared at the table. Another vision. "Uh Angela, what did you think of our Calculus teacher?" I asked to distract her as I noticed Edward kick Alice under the table and the two stared at each other before Edward nodded, what was her vision?**

**"Are you going to tell me?" I asked Edward as we waited by his car for the three to come.**

**"It's not important, she just saw Jasper alone in the forest and got worried." Oh, I hope he was OK.**

**I saw the three walking, laughing about something when everything went black and I was now in the forest. "Edward/" I shouted, looking around for him. I took a few steps when in front of me, was Victoria. I began walking back, scared, when she turned to the side and began running as the Cullens, minus Edward, were running after her, Skylar, Anabell, and Ashton with them. I ran after them and found Emmett and Paul (in wolf form) looking ready to fight as Victoria ran through the wolf territory. "Good thing Bella is in Florida." Alice mumbled. Florida? When did I go to Florida?**

**"Bella." I looked back to see Edward and saw I was back in the parking lot, the four staring at me with confusion. "You just blanked out."**

**I glared at him. "Since when do you think you are taking me to Florida?"**


	3. Chapter 2 Wolves

**"I won't go." I said again as we pulled up to the Cullen's house. Edward walked in, inviting the rest of us in. I still was curious what happens when an Original enters a house without being invited. Esme greeted us, confused about my angry face. "What did you do?" She asked, looking at Edward. He had his arms up. "I'm trying to tell her that she can't be around when Victoria comes."**

**"You told her?" Alice asked.**

**"No, she saw it."**

**"How?"**

**"Bella can see the future too; one of her many gifts." Ashton answered. How many gifts do I have?**

**"Interesting?" Carlisle looked fascinated, but I didn't want to focus on that. "So you want me to leave? You guys don't catch her anyways." They all stared at me, confused. Oh right, Alice can't see werewolves. "Well, you run into the werewolves, Paul and Emmett looked like they were ready to fight."**

**"Sweet." Emmett cheered, causing him to get slapped by Rosalie. He pouted. "Besides, I can't go, and yet you let Anabell go." Their heads lowered a bit.**

**"We weren't going to tell you." Alice mumbled, causing me to glare. "You weren't going to tell me you were going to put my daughter in danger?"**

**"Mom, it's alright, I'm strong you know. I've killed hundreds of Originals and vampires."**

**I looked at her. "Not something I want to hear at this point."**

**Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "We are very sorry. We just wanted to keep you safe since it is you she is after." I relaxed in his arms. "I still at least don't want to sit around while they go out." I pointed to the three Originals.**

**"How about we do a split off to corner her before the wolves get involved? We can place the four of you on the east while we take the west, where I first saw us meeting with her. She will move that way, running in to you. I don't know if she has dealt with you kind before, so we may have that as an advantage." Carlisle said.**

**"I will be with them." Edward said in that voice where you do not talk back because nothing will change his mind.**

**"Alright, then it's settled, in three days we will meet here at nine and head out." With that we left; I had to go tell Charlie of my plans.**

**"Is it safe?" He kept asking, walking back and forth the kitchen. Anabell, Skylar, Edward, and I were sitting at the table.**

**"Yes dad it will. All the Cullens will be there and I'll have Ashton, Skylar, and Edward with us."**

**He still didn't look convinced. "But this Victoria sounds dangerous, what if you get hurt." I could tell he was also thinking of the possibility of my dying. "I can't die easily now dad. I will safe, just as long as you stay inside." He sighed but nodded his head. Anabell gave him a hug. "Thank you grandpa," he chuckled. Three days later we headed back to the Cullens, dressed in black, as were they. We ran to our spots; Ashton, Anabell, and I were racing and Anabell ended up winning; though she did cheat. The forest seemed more beautiful at night, with the stars above. "She will arrive soon." Edward announced.**

**Before I could move I felt myself black out again as I was near a small opening; a river running through the bottom. I watched as Victoria ran up, jumping across. The Cullens stopped by me, running on the side as Victoria ran on the other side. "She's getting away." Esme yelled.**

**Just then a gray wolf ran out and almost grabbed Victoria's leg as three more wolves ran after her. "No she won't." Jasper yelled.**

**I then watched as Victoria jumped from cliff to cliff. That must be the border then, oh no. I felt myself be sucked out of the vision and was back with Edward and them. I grabbed Edward and began pulling him. "She won't come this way; she's using the border between territories." Catching on we ran to the border.**

**"You're right; they will be here in a few minutes." I held Anabell as the boys were getting behind a tree; Anabell and I knelt down behind a bush and waited. Sure enough they all bursted through the forest as Victoria jumped on our side. Edward, Skylar, and Ashton popped out and ambushed her. Victoria didn't seem surprise, meaning she has seen our kind before. Skylar was the first to charge at her but she was able to jump over him and threw him into Edward. Ashton fought her until she threw him into the river. Before she could escape Anabell and I jumped out of our hiding space to block her way. She did stare with shock at my red eyes before hiss with anger. I had to admit, it was still frightening.**

**Emmett charged from behind, throwing her towards the border and jumped after her. "Emmett." Rosalie shouted but not in enough time as Paul jumped the same time and smashed into Emmett, sending him into the river. Paul got ready to pounce at Emmett when Ashton punched him in the jaw and sent him flying back. Paul was getting up as Sam jumped in front of him, growling at the two. More wolves began coming out of the forest, Victoria long gone.**

**"I forgot you had damn werewolves here." Skylar said. The wolves heard and stared at him, growling. What got me was Paul somehow managed to get passed Sam and was now in front of Ashton, both ready to fight. "No, stop." I shouted, jumping from the cliff and landed in front of them. I took a few seconds to mentally say that was awesome, I at least jumped from five feet, and still landed on my feet in the water. I held up my hands in front of both of them. "Do not fight, can't you see that Victoria already got away."**

**Paul's eyes went wide and he backed up behind Sam, who was also staring at me with wide eyes. "We didn't turn her." Edward yelled, Sam must have asked that. "Show them your teeth Bella." I nodded and opened my mouth as my fangs came down. All the wolves took a few steps back when one wolf came up, a brown wolf. "Jacob."**

**"Mommy." Anabell jumped in the water and ran to my side, grabbing my arm. I patted her head. "It's not her real daughter Jacob." Edward said.**

**Anabell looked at Jacob and hissed. "Stay away."**

**"It's alright sweetie." I told her, pushing her behind me. I turned to Jacob. "Hey Jake."**

**He continued to stare with disbelief. "They are a species called Originals." Edward answered some unspoken question. "They are vampires, but different from us."**

**"Are you alright?" I asked Emmett. He nodded and we headed back to our side.**

**"Different or not, none of you are allowed on this territory." Sam said in a strong voice.**

**"That is fine." Ashton shrugged, not really caring about the wolves.**

**"As you wish, they will remain here and I also assure you they are no threat to any of you." Carlisle replied. I looked at the three and noticed they were staring at each other as if recalling something. I was definitely asking them about that later.**

**With one look at me, Sam nodded and the wolves left, Jacob took the longest time to leave. "Well, I say that went, well." Esme said in an uncertain voice.**

**"Dude when you swung your arm the wolf went flying." Emmett was praising Ashton, who was smiling. "Oh man, if only we weren't stopped, that would have been one hell of a fight." Emmett agreed. They both earned a slap from me and Rosalie. "That was not awesome. You could have gotten badly injured out there." I scolded Ashton. He pouted; he has been around Emmett too long.**

**"I suggest we leave, as I recall, you have school tomorrow." Jasper snickered, earning a glare from Anabell. "I hate school."**

**"Suck it up." Rosalie said, making us all laugh.**

**It does suck though that Victoria got away.**


	4. Chapter 3 Secrets

**After watching the very interesting scene between the vampires and wolves, I ran back to Seattle to confront the sneaky bastard. I knew he wanted Bella dead, I didn't care why but it would have been important that she was also a fucking Original. Her red eyes, those things gave me the creeps.**

**I made it back to the warehouse as I smelt fresh blood; he brought another one. "My love," he called, running up to me. I faked a smile and kissed him, disgusting. "I brought another." He pulled over a frightened girl, with long brown hair; she almost reminded me of the human Bella. "What's your name dear?"**

**"Bree." She stuttered, flinching away at my touch.**

**"Welcome to the army." In one swift move I grabbed her neck and bit down, her blood tasted so good. I let her fall and wither in pain as I turned to glare at Riley. "You have been keeping secrets."**

**He looked at me with confusion. "I was in the forest, near Forks." That seemed to spike his heartbeat. "I ran into the Cullens, and I saw Bella." I slapped in and began yelling. "When were you going to tell me she is now one of your kind?"**

**"I didn't know if you would help me or not, if you knew." Coward.**

**"Don't give me that shit. I almost got killed because you forgot to mention that."**

**"I sort of told you.." "No, you told me there was three of your kind with her, not that she was one of them." He was backing away. "I'm sorry my love."**

**You are not my love. I sighed and calmed myself down. "If you are keeping anything else from me, I won't hesitate to kill you." With that I ran out. Tasting the girl's blood made me thirsty for more.**


	5. Chapter 4 Jacob

**"Stupid wolves, we had her." Skylar kept mumbling as we drove to school.**

**"Was one of them your friend's mom? I heard you say Jake."**

**I nodded. "Yes, Jacob Black. His father is friends with Charlie and I used to hang out with Jacob."**

**"Used to? What happened?"**

**I glanced at Edward. "Werewolves and vampires don't get along." And the last time we talked about anything about me was about me wanting to be turned into a vampire, which would have violated the treaty and the wolves would attack the Cullens.**

**When Edward parked he hesitated. "Would you listen if I told you to stay in the car?"**

**"Why?" He didn't answer as he got out. Being curious, I got out as well. He looked at me, sighed, and stared back in front. Jacob was sitting on his motorcycle, staring at us without expression. Why was he here? "He wanted to talk somewhere more public." Edward said. Sometimes I wonder if he could read my mind?**

**"What are you doing here?" Ashton glared, getting in front of us. Jacob glared back. "He's here to know more about you, and figure out why Bella is one of you."**

**"You done rummaging through my head?" Jacob said, annoyed. "But yeah, when did you arrive here?"**

**"About a month ago," Anabell answered, counting the days in her head.**

**"Charlie was in the hospital then." Jacob looked at me with disbelief. "Bella, don't tell me."**

**"I didn't hurt Charlie Jacob; I can't believe you would say that. Other Originals were here and they attacked Charlie." I really can't believe he would blame me for that; then again, it was my fault.**

**It was then I noticed a group of people crowding around. "Look, Jacob. We can talk about this later. We are causing a scene."**

**"And yesterday, your brother crossed our line." "As far as I'm concern Jacob Black, he was simply lunging for Victoria." I interrupted before Edward could reply. This was stupid, why were we fighting now? Jacob's face went into a hard look. I hated that face, Sam's face. "Look Jake, we will explain everything, but not here."**

**"Alright, come to the res today and explain." Anabell hissed at the offer as I felt the boys glare from beside me.**

**"We'll talk later about it, just get out of here." He did deserve some explanation, but Edward couldn't go on the res, and as far as I'm concern, neither were we. He nodded. "Until later," with that he drove off as the principal came out to see what was happening. "Is there a problem here?"**

**"No sir, we were just arguing over something small." Edward replied, putting on the vampire charm that got Mr. Greene to agree and walk away.**

**"You aren't seriously thinking of going over there are you?" Anabell asked.**

**"He is still my friend, even if he is a werewolf." I replied as we walked to class. "But I won't go alone." I added to assure Edward. If anything, I would bring at least Ashton with me.**

**_You still think it is a bad idea._ I wrote to him. He looked troubled since Jake left.**

**_He doesn't need to know anything other than we need to find Victoria…and fetch. _He added with a smile. So childish.**

**_I think he deserves some explanation. It's not fair to leave him in the dark about things. It was a surprise when they saw us last night. _**

**He sighed_, I still think it is none of his business. _Of course you would.**

**_Aren't we technically on the same side anyways, why do you two insist on fighting?_**

**_Werewolves and vampires don't mix. _**

**I sighed as the paper disappeared from the desk as the teacher walked up. "Is there something you would like to share with us Mr. Cullen?"**

**Edward looked at him with an innocent face, "my notes?" Sure enough on the piece of paper was the teacher's lecture written in Edward's elegant handwriting. He left and Edward turned to smirk at me. I rolled my eyes. "I'm still going to talk to him." I whispered.**

**"Then I'll stop you." He said teasingly, but I could hear the seriousness in his voice.**

**"We'll see." Even if I was a type of vampire, I was not going to get caught up in this feud between the two.**


	6. Chapter 5 Meeting with the Pack

**"I have my phone on me, so does Anabell. If it gets out of control, I'll just turn them to dust." She seemed not to appreciate the lame joke. Edward had some nerve to have Alice kidnap me from my house for a sleepover for the weekend just so I wouldn't go over to see Jacob. He even bought her a yellow porsche as a payment. He went with the boy hunting; Ashton and Skylar tagged along to see how they hunt.**

**A few minutes after we got there I had a vision that me and Anabell were at La Push talking to the pack. After also telling her that I would go either today or tomorrow since Jacob would be at my school again and I would ditch with Anabell and go, she let me go. "Edward will find out about this." She warned.**

**I shrugged as I got in my truck, which she happily brought. "I'll deal with him." She nodded but I could tell she was excited for tonight; the only real way I was going if we did the whole sleepover experience which equaled pedicures. "Bye."**

**We made it there in 20 minutes, parking in a small space next to Billy's place. Jacob was by the door, smiling. He looked like himself, I liked it. "Bella, you finally came." He ran up to us as Anabell ran up to stand next to me. 'Everyone's out in back." He said, motioning us to follow. Anabell held my hand as we followed him to the back. They were all there, eating of course. I saw Billy and Sue, and the rest of the pack. Few I did not know, I was surprised to see Quil, guessing he turned as well, and I also saw Emily. "Bella?" She stood up and stopped in front of me before giving me a hug. "You look so different." She turned to Anabell. "And who is this?"**

**"This is my daughter Anabell, Anabell this is Emily. She's Sam's mate." I pointed to Sam, who waved.**

**"So vampire girl is a vampire." Jared joked.**

**I shook my head. "Remember, I'm an Original." I showed them my fangs, earning a few gasps and some squeals and one "can I touch them?" Stupid Paul. I turned to Billy. "And Charlie knows about me and the Cullens, we didn't mention about you guys though." I do wonder how Charlie will take finding out his best friend belongs to werewolves.**

**"Thank you Bella."**

**"Now, we are here for business." Sam spoke up. Everyone quieted down and Anabell and I sat down next to Jake and Emily. "We have never seen your kind, nor have our ancestors written anything about Originals, so can you explain a bit about your kind."**

**Anabell turned to me. "Can I tell it mommy?"**

**"Sure." Cheering, she jumped up, looking like her 12 year old self.**

**"Aww, she is so adorable." Sue said. I smiled; she was adorable, when she could be.**

**"Well, Originals are called Originals because our species came about before the "vampires" like the Cullens." She looked at me. "It was actually our creator who also created the vampires."**

**"And who is your creator?" Embry asked, very much interested in the story.**

**"The creator of The Originals, as well as me and my brother Ashton, was a woman named Isabelle. She created our kind as well as the vampires." I took the time to look around at the werewolves' faces, full of shock, surprise, interest. "Yes indeed. She was a powerful woman, known as the Queen." Wait, the Queen? I mean sure she started the races, but I don't remember her being called the Queen. Anabell noticed my face. "She only went by that title when it came to her appearance. People knew by heart that was who she was, so it was not important to say it out loud." Oh, that makes sense.**

**"What happened that turned Bella into one of you?" Jacob asked.**

**We both stared at each other. "Well, it's an, interesting story." She said, still a bit ashamed. I got up and wrapped my arms around her for assurance. "Let's start with Isabelle then. She was killed by another Original named Damien in 1776." Anabell caught on and continued. "My brother and I were living by ourselves when we discovered that Isabelle had reincarnations. We found them throughout the years but they would not survive long. Always either a vampire or Original killed one of them." Anabell sighed and looked at me. "Right now, her latest reincarnation is Bella."**

**They were all shocked, looking at me like I was an alien. "You are an reincarnation?" I nodded. "Me and Anabell has been friends since I was eight years old so I was kind of destined to be an Original anyway."**

**"So is that why you changed her?"**

**We both nodded. "Actually, I technically changed her, by accident, when she was ten."**

**"What the hell?" Paul blurted out.**

**"I know it's confusing but yes, I was an Original as a child, but was changed back by Isabelle. Being her reincarnation she helped me change back but when Anabell and Ashton arrived a month ago it was because I was changing back to an Original. It got worse when Damien had an army come kill me. So Anabell bit me again and here I am."**

**"There was an army of Originals and we knew nothing about it?" Sam asked.**

**"It was our problem and I didn't want to drag you into it. When Charlie got hurt, it was scary."**

**"And Charlie was hurt by the bad Originals that were here?" Billy asked, I nodded and watched him sigh with relief. Seriously? I wouldn't hurt my own father, yet I won't mention about my mother.**

**"So what happened to the army?"**

**"Bella killed them." She replied in a proud voice; I smiled, that was an interesting day.**

**"No way." Jared shouted in disbelief. "A whole army?"**

**"Scared?" I teased, laughing as he scooted away. "It was very easy."**

**"You had Isabelle's gift, so you cheated." I stuck my tongue out at Anabell, who did it back. "Mine now."**

**"This is so freaky. One day you were that clumsy human and now you are a freaking vampire. This is so cool." Quil shouted.**

**"Original." I corrected him; two different species. "And so Anabell is your daughter?" I looked at her and nodded. "I also have a son ashton, the one you were about to fight." I turned to glare at Paul.**

**"Dude hit me in the jaw, it was sore the last two days." Good.**

**"I assume you drink human blood since your eyes are red." Sam said in his business tone.**

**"Animal blood makes us weak, for some it can even make us look our true age. We can only truly survive off of human blood alone."**

**"Carlisle has been getting us packets of blood from the hospital so we don't hunt." I added quickly as I noticed them looking ready to kill. They loosened up a bit after hearing that.**

**"So it seems your kind does not post a threat for the moment."**

**"Oh trust me, we're a threat." Anabell smirked until I covered her mouth. She should really not say that right now. "Only if we feel threatened. We won't come on to your territory if you do not allow it."**

**They looked at each other, trying to figure something out. "OK. We do not know about the other two but as of right now, you two are the only ones that can come in this territory and the same guidlines in the treaty with the Cullens go for you as well." I nodded and turned to Anabell. "That means no revealing yourself to humans or biting anyone." She nodded. "You have our word."**

**Sam nodded. "We should get going." Anabell and I stood up as did Jacob. After saying goodbye we left for the truck. "An Original. I'm not going to get over that anytime soon." Jacob smiled as I helped Anabell in the car. "What's the joke Jake?"**

**"Nothing, it's just unusual. You with red eyes."**

**I smiled slightly; he was becoming the old Jacob again. "I'll talk to you later."**

**"Hopefully." I heard him mumble as I got in and drove off.**

**"They seem nice when they aren't wolves, can you tell me more about them?" Anabell asked.**

**"I can't say a lot as I do not know that much myself."**

**"Did Jacob turn into a wolf while he was your friend." I nodded. "I bet dad didn't like that." She laughed but I stayed quiet. Edward didn't like it, when he came back. "Mom?"**

**"Oh sorry, blanked out for a moment. Let's go and be tortured by a vampire." I groaned as she cheered.**


	7. Chapter 6 Confrontation

**"I want red." Anabell told Alice as she pointed to the nail polis. "Just like mom." Rosalie and I laughed as Alice began painting her toes. When we got back Alice began her mental list of things-to-do at a sleepover. We had taken a shoewr to get off the dog smell, which did have a stench, and gotten in to our pajamas and had been watching movies until Alice began the pedicures, starting with Rosalie, then me, and now Anabell. Esme was sitting on the couch, watching us with a smile. **

**"The boys should go out more." She suggest. Rosalie nodded. "It's fun with just us girls." **

**When Anabelll's toes were done we watched another movie until Anabell began yawning. "Time for bed." I announced, picking her up. She wrapped her arms around me and began closing her eyes. "You guys are no fun." Alice whined. **

**"We still sleep Alice so there. Goodnight everyone." I heard them chorus goodnight as I brough Anabell to Edward's room and tucked her in. "Stay mommy." She mumbled, tightening her grip on my hand. I smiled and laid down beside her as she snuggled into me. "Goodnight sweetie." I kissed her forehead, listening to her soft breaths as I began falling asleep myself.**

**Cold hands on my forehead woke me up as it brushed my hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ears. "Did I wake up?" He whispered. **

**I opened my eyes and shook my head, carefully sitting on my arm to look at him on the other side of Anabell. "What time is it?"**

**"Almost 3." I yawned. "I thought you were coming back tomorrow."**

**"I got anxious, especially when I popped into Alice's mind to see you left to La Push." His eyes grew dark with anger. **

**"It's not nice to eavesdrop into other's head." I shrugged, he continued to glare. "We weren't in any trouble. They all really liked Anabell, especially Sue and Emily. We only stayed there for about an hour anyway. Right after we told them about us we left." I didn't want to fight, not with Anabell between us.**

**"I still think it was a bad idea." He mumbled. "How much did you tell them?"**

**"Just the basics. Apparently, Isabelle was known as a queen. I knew she was the creator but as the queen, that was something new." _Queen._ Something about that made me shiver. "And also about Anabell turning me when I was kid bu Isabelle changed me back. We also old them about Damien's army that was here and how I defeated them all by changing into an Original."**

**"You told them too much." Just the basics though, I didn't go into depths how I destroyed them all. **

**"Edward please. They are still a part of my family. Werewolf or not Jacob is my friend. Please understand that." **

**He sighed and looked away. He just didn't understand. Jacob was _there_ for me, when I am hurting. I didn't mention to him Charlie's talk about Billy saying Jacob was hurting now. It was my fault, I need to make things right. "Edward..."**

**"Dad?" Anabell rubbed her eyes to look at Edward and smiled. "What are you doing here, weren't you supposed to beback tomorrow?"**

**"I miss you both, so I came back a day earlier." **

**Anabell lightly slapped his arm. "That's not good, you need to get as much to drink to keep you strong." I could tell though that he was full, no black marks were under his eyes. She looked at me and sensed the tense atmosphere. "Mom told you about us going to La Push, didn't she?" Edward nodded. "They aren't so bad. Emily was really nice to me, and Paul told funny jokes, though they were about us, and they allowed us on their land so we can help track Victoria with them." **

**Edward looked at her pouting face, sighed and smiled. "I see, well, I can't argue with you." Point one Anabell. She smiled and snuggled into him. **

**"And just to clarify things Edward. Even though you may have our son and Skylar on your side, Anabell and i are staying out of this werewolf-vampire war. We will be Switzerland." I said as Anabell pulled me over so I snuggled against her. **

**With a sigh he kissed both of our foreheads. "You two, _still_ smell like wetdog." He flashed that lovely crooked smile I always adored. We both stuck our tongue out and soon fell back asleep in each other arms.**


	8. Chapter 7 Ashton

**"Skylar and I are going to go for a run." Anabell announced as the two came downstairs. I eyed them. "Ok, be careful." She nodded and the two ran out; I stared at them until they disappeared. "You know running around the forest is not the only thing they'll be doing?" Ashton chuckled as he came and sat down by me. We were still at The Cullens, I was watching Edward and Alice play chess. I glared at him. "Not what I want to be thinking about." She may be old, but she is still technically 12!**

**"But think about it mom. Out alone, with a boy, an older boy might I say." I could tell he was teasing me; Emmett really did get to him. **

**"Ashton, stop making your mom irritated." Edward said, not taking his eyes off the game. I smirked, Ashton glared. "Yes _dad_." He only called him that when he was annoyed, considering they both are the same age. Edward smirked, though he too found it weird to say. **

**But talking about Anabell and Skylar made me think of something. "Ashton, why don't you have someone?"**

**He shrugged. "I've never looked." Never looked? He's been alive for over 500 years and not once has he been attracted to anyone. Then again, I wonder if Isabelle was? "Don't worry mom, I did it by choice. Sure throughout the years there were girls that caught my attnetion, but none never stood out. I wasn't exactly worried about finding someone, what with Anabell's obsession with Isabelle. I had to make sure she didn't go too crazy." He was so devoted to his sister that he didn't think about his happiness, he truly is selfless. "She's happy, so it makes me happy. I do have a fighting buddy though, so that's a positive." He laughed. Great, him and Emmett are now fighting buddies. **

**"Checkmate." Alice said as she left, strange. Edward came and joined me on the couch. "Now I'm curious, how the hell did you not kill her?" I glared at him as Edward laughed. "It was hard, but I loved her too much to kill her." I smiled. "And your sister is happy and has found someone, you should too." **

**He nodded, standing up. "Maybe. Anyway, I'ma find Emmett, we are scheduled for a rematch at Call of Duty." And then he disappeared as I rolled my eyes. "I'm not liking this."**

**Edward laughed and kissed my cheek. "I think it's funny. Emmett always wanted a fighting buddy. Jasper was growing tired of him and he accuses me of cheating so he really had no one." Well, it did make them happy, I guess I will have to deal with it. "What are you thinking about?"**

**I shrugged and put my head on his shoulders. I was feeling bad. This whole time I have been putting my attention on Anabell, but I never really knew about Ashton. When I was a kid he was sort of distant until I found out what they were. He would tell me few stories about their adventures, mostly leaning all the attention towards Anabell, but what about _him_? "If you want to talk to him, Rosalie stole Emmett away for hunting." I got up, kissed his cheek, and headed towards the other room where Ashton was playing a video game. "I heard Emmett had to leave."**

**"Yeah, Rosalie wanted to go hunting." He shrugged. He was very emotionless at times. "You want to talk about anything?"**

**"Um yes, I wanted to talk about you?" He looked at me with confusion. "Me?"**

**I nodded. "I realized I don't know too much about you."**

**"How could you? Anabell was the one having a mental breakdown." He smiled, though it did not help me. "Isabelle never knew much about me either." What? He turned the game off and turned to face me. "There was not alot to say about me. Anabell and I are twins, but I ran away the day Originals went rampage on our village. I lived in the closest town as a blacksmith's apprentice. I got in a fight with a fe wof these guys tht led me to be shot in the chest. Anabell found me, dying in the street and bit me. Isabelle pulled her off of me but soon changed me after." He looked to the side. "Truth is, I didn't think of Isabelle as my mother."**

**"But, Anabell..." "Anabell was 12, and our parents weren't the best parents, which is why I ran away. But Anabell alway's wanted a family so when Isabelle offered to be her mother, she accepted it." **

**"And you not so much." He shook his head. "I'm not as, trusting, as my sister is. My human father loved to talk about how weak and pathetic I was, while my mother just let him. Bella, I felt like I didn't need any parents, but Anabell was my sister and I didn't want to lose her again, so I went with them. Isabelle and I did have a bond, but it was more of a friendly bond then anything else. After her first reincarnation died I began to hate her. She played with her heart, leaving Anabell to go through the same thing with her puppet." How sad, wait, did he say puppets? There's no way he could have known.**

**He stared at me before chuckling softly. "You seem surprised. Even though Isabelle was secretive, I managed to figure out her secrets." So, he did know. "How?"**

**"Whenever she would leave us, I'd follow her while Anabell would sleep. I knew she could survive in the sun, she would walk into places univited, if it weren't for her eyes and fangs, you wouldn't guess she was an Original." He sighed. "I also saw her, meeting with a witch. I heard she knew she was dying soon and so had the witch created a reincarnation for her with half of her soul. You. And I know, that every girl we met never truly loved Anabell, they were under Isabelle's command. " He looked at me. "So that's why I never talked about myself, because I knew that there was no point. I knew those girls were going to die and I sabelle was focused on Anabell." Oh _Ashton. _**

**So much he knew, for so long he had kept his mouth shut about everything because he worried about his sister. "But Isabelle did do that stayed with me." **

**"What was it?"**

**He smiled and took my hand. "She made you. And you showed me that I did need parents after all," He laughed. "You also showed that there can be a good family. You are a good mother." I smiled and hugged him. I love you Ashton, you are my son. **

**"I'm back, now let's do this and if you cheat I'll hang you upside down on a tree." Emmett's voice echoed through the room. **

**We both laughed. "I don't cheat, you are just not that good." Ashton replied. He turned to me. "I'll leave." I began standing up. He kissed my cheek. "Thanks mom."**

**"What a momma's boy." Emmett mumbled. I walked out just as I heard him yelling about his pants on fire. That's my boy.**

**Edward was at his piano, playing Esme's favorite song; I sat down by him. "He is an interesting person." **

**"Eavesdropping again?" He smiled. "But he is right, you are a good mother." I smiled, liking that. **

**"We're back." Skylar said as the two came back in with big smiles on their faces. I looked at Edward. "I really wish you could read their minds, find out what they were doing." He laughed but I too could tell he was thinking the same thing. **

**"Don't worry Bella, they were happy to spend time together. They did nothing wrong." Alice said as she sat down next to us. "You can't see them." I pointed out. **

**She shook her head. "I been around you guys a lot so your kind is becoming more clear to me." Hm, that was something. I then remembered it was Sunday. "Anabell, we have to be leaving, Charlie's expecting us." I called. **

**She ran down with her shoes on already. "Yeah, get to see grandpa." We said our goodbyes and then we were off. **

**"Auntie Alice says the sun will be up for the next two days." Really?**

**"We best get your coffin ready then shall we?" Her coffin was under her bed. It was pretty nice, wood, big and wide enough for her, red, old fashion. Alice still will not tell me where she ordered it. Opening the door the scent hit me hard. **

**"You smell it too." Anabell whispered, I nodded. It was the smell of a vampire.**


	9. Chapter 8 Intruder in the Room

**"Oh you're back um, you can come in, how was...are you two OK?" Charlie asked. **

**I held Anabell, grabbed Charlie's hand and pushed them into the kitchen. "What's going on?"**

**I ignored him. "Anabell call Edward." I turned and walked up the stairs where the scent was growing stronger. I stopped in front of my room, someone was, or is, here. I opened the door, looking around before I stepped in. Oh yeah, someone was in here, the scent was heavy. After checking under the beds and in the closet, there was no one there. **

**"Whoever it was they're gone." I walked downstairs to see Charlie sitting in one of the kitchen's chair, shaking his head. "Dad?"**

**"There was a vampire in this house? I have been here all night and morning." And the vampire left him alive?**

**"Bella?" Edward stormed in. "Are you OK?"**

**I nodded. "He's long gone now." **

**"Emmett and Jasper are following the scent outside. Let's go." **

**"So let me get this was a vampire in my house? And, your type of vampire not like Bella?"Charlie kept asking. We were now at the Cullen's waiting for Emmett and Jasper to return. **

**"Alice?" Edward hissed, he hasn't been in the best of mood. "I didn't see anything Edward."**

**"He was in _her house_ Alice, he could have still been there, waiting."**

**"I would have saw that."**

**"Would you?" I hit his arm, not liking how he was talking to Alice. "I didn't see anything either." I haven't seen anything yet. **

**"You can barely use your gift."**

**"So you shouldn't yell at Alice she couldn't have known." He looked at me until he sighed and looked at her. "Sorry."**

**"It's alright, I too am not happy."**

**"So who could it have been?" Skylar asked.**

**"Victoria?" Edward shooked his head. "No, I didn't recognize the scent."**

**"The Volturi?" Hey, they too have been wanting me. I wonder how'll they take me being an Original?**

**Alice shook her head. "Aro hasn't decided on coming anytime soon."**

**"Aro? What about Caius, or Jane, one of them could be acting on their own?" Edward's face tightened as he said those two names. **

** Emmett and Jasper came in. "We followed the scent until it died off near a road."**

**"They could have taken a car." Rosalie suggested. "But if it's not one of them, could it have been someone acting on their own?"**

**"That could not be it, someone acting on their own? There's nothing to gain and Charlie is still alive. So it is someone who was there with business." I flinched at the mention of Charlie; he did too. "Please leave my life out of this."**

**"We apologize Charlie." Carlisle replied. "We are just stating that our kind does not do well with blood, only those who have practiced to resist their thirst can get close to humans." That seemed not to help him feel better. **

**"What if it is an Original." Ashton said. An Original? "Isabelle had many enemies who would try and kill her."**

**"How would that be? No one in our world knows about Bella. As far as they are concern, Isabelle is dead and we are just roaming around." Anabell replied. **

**"But the army, it could be possible that someone managed to leave before Bella killed them."**

**"The smell was a _vampire_, I didn't smell anything else to it." Since when did the two kinds have different smells? They all smelt the same to me. **

**"Well then I'm stuck." We all groaned. "So what happens now?"**

**"We will put your house on surveliance, make sure none of you are alone, incase the person comes back." Now it was Charlie's turn to groan. **

**"It will be alright Charlie." Esme assured him, placing her hand on his shoulder. **

**"I'll never get used to you vampires." **

**"Grandpa, we are Originals." Anabell corrected him, earning another groan. **

**"Don't worry Charlie, we'll be patroling out here so no one will reach you." Edward said as we walked inside. **

**"Well, thank you." Charlie replied awkwardly. After I made him dinner he went to bed. "Come on Anabell, we need to get your coffin ready." **

**With Edward's help we pulled it out from under her bed. "My room is not big enough for this." I sighed; I had to get rid of my desk to fit this. Edward chuckled. "Just be lucky Ashton or Skylar didn't come stay here."**

**"They would be sleeping in the living room." They both laughed. "Mom, I want to stay up tonight since I have to sleep during the day."**

**"OK, what you want to do?" Unfortuantely I involuntarily let out a yawn.**

**"No, mom you go to bed. Dad and I will play." She pushed me in my bed and tucked me in, it was cute. "Goodnight." I kissed her forehead and watched her leave the room. Edward sat down on the bed and kissed me. "Goodnight my love."**

**"Goodnight, and don't get in trouble." I said, he laughed. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.**


	10. Chapter 9 Wolf Blood and Bella's Vision

**"I think Charlie is going to breakdown from all this vampire stuff." I told Edward as I was washing the dishes. **

**"He does worry a lot. Though he is more upset that you are in something that he does not fully understand yet and is scared for you." Poor Charlie. "But really, other then that he is quite fine with us being vampires and you originals. Not surprising since he is _your_ father." He teased.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Be lucky, otherwise he could have run screaming and trying to make arrests." He laughed. **

**The phone rang. "Hello?"**

**"Hey Bells."**

**"Oh, hey Jake." Edward's mood seemed to darken, I waved him off. "What's up."**

**"Emily misses Anabell and I was wondering if you guys want to come down." I glance at Edward to see him looking out the window. **

**"Jake, I don't think that's a good idea." What with the intruder and things, hanging out with werewolves isn't on my to-do list.**

**"Don't tell me he won't let you?"**

**"Oh no, that's not it, it's just, well, there's a problem."**

**"What's going on?" Edward held his hand out, asking for the phone. "Um, Edward wants to talk to you."**

**It was silent. "OK, this will be interesting." I gave the phone to him. "Hello Jacob."**

**"What is going on over there?" Thank god for strong hearing.**

**"There was an intruder here. ****Has your pack came across anything?" **

**"Seriously? No, the pack hasn't come across anything. Was it a vampire or Original?"**

**"It was a vampire."**

**"Was it the red-headed chick?" **

**"No, the scent belonged to someone who we do not know."**

**"Great, just great. Are Charlie and Bella at least safe?"**

**"Yes, my family will be watching them." "What about when you go hunting?"**

**"We have more family members, someone will be watching them." **

**"You know they would be safe on the res." Why would he bring that up?**

**"Hm, that is true, I'll think about it." Which most likely meant no.**

**Jacob scoffed, probably figured it was a no too. "What? You sure? Alright I'll ask." Jake said in the distance to someone. "Is it possible for me to go over there and get the scent. It would help us in our search for the bloodsucker."**

**Edward was thinking. "Sure, we'll see you in a bit." With that he hung up the phone.**

**"Jacob's coming here?" He nodded. "You could say that we will be working together." It was better then them fighting. **

**"Do you have to go?" Jacob was arriving soon and so Edward was leaving. He pulled me to him. "It will be easier this way, I'll be back as soon as he leaves." He murmured against my hair. With one last kiss he left out the back door, so childish. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I shouted as I continued washing the dishes. I didn't get to finish since Jake called. **

**I heard his soft footsteps as he came into the kitchen. "Hey Bells." **

**"Hi Jake." I turned to smile when I saw he wasn't wearing no shirt. "Jake, why don't you ever wear a shirt?" I don't care if he has high body temperature, he should wear a shirt. Now that I notice, he wasn't wearing any shoes.**

**"I ca't fit everything in my mouth. I can deal with jeans, but no more." He said in a frustrating tone. Why would he have them in his mouth? "Why do you have them in your mouth?"**

**He looked at me like I was missing something. "My clothes don't just disappear and reappear everytime I transform." Oh,now I get it. "Well, better get to work."**

**"You know you don't have to." I didn't like when he got mixed up in my problems.**

**He smiled. "No need, this is all volunteer." _Or orders. _So where is the scent the strongest."**

**"My room." He did not like the sound of that. He began heading there. "Hey, don't wake Anabell when you are up there." I called, hoping he heard. Though my window was covered, Anabell was a grouch, and come to think about it, she need her weekly blood tonight. I went back to washing the dishes, getting water on my grey oversized shirt. It wasn't my first choice but I couldn't find most of my shirts, and now that I think about it, I noticed one of Anabell's pillows missing. I stopped thinking about it when I heard his footsteps come downstairs a minute later. "Whew it sure stinks in your room."**

**I shrugged, there was nothing wrong with it to me. "The coffin is creepy, looks like something from a halloween store." Hey, maybe that's where she got it. "So, Anabell sleeps in that?" I nodded. "But the room is so dark, I was afraid to even turn on the lights." I rolled my eyes. "Anabell likes them, besides, the coffin makes sure no light hits her, just as a precaution." **

**"And how is it you can be out in the sun then?" **

**"Isabelle could stay in the sun, so that's why."**

**"Right, being her reincarnation." I nodded. He helped me do the dishes. "Is that strange, knwowing you are supposed to be someone else?"**

**"No. At first it was, but I accepted that she is a part of me. It doesn't change much, I'm still Bella, I just developed some of her stuff."**

**"Like her children?" I stopped to look at him. "Yes, _my_ children." **

**He stayed silent and began to slightly tremble. What is wrong with him, they are my children. "Ouch." I jumped at his sudden out burst, holding his hand. "Jake are you alright?" I reached to help him when I froze. "Damn, that really hurt." He dropped the bloody knife in the sink. On his hand was a long thin red line as blood oozed out, tons of blood. Hopefully Anabell could not smell this right now. **

**I watched him run his hand under the sink, turning the whol sink a red. His blood, smelt really...bad. I found myself plugging my nose. "Jake, please clean that." I backed away from him. **

**"Don't worry, it will be healed in a minute. See." He held up his hand to show the scar was gone, but then looked at me with confusion. "You're blood, smells awful Jake." I couldn't help but laugh. He glared. "You don't smell so appealing yourself."**

**I began cleaning up the counter and sink with bleach until it was the only thing I smelt. "I guess I should get going."**

**"Do you have to?" **

**"Yeah, he's waiting for me outside." **

**"Oh, ok." He pulled me into a hug until pushing me back. "Sorry Bells, but you smell." He laughed and headed out before I could say anything. **

**"What's with the look, he make you mad?" Edward asked as he came inside.**

**"Oh he made fun of my smell. Did you know werewolves have horrible smelling blood." **

**He laughed. "Why yes I do, for some time now." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Hey, what did you and Anabell do last night?"**

**"We just went running through the forest. Then we came back and just was talking until the sun began coming up."**

**That's it? "Did Anabell take her pillow with her when she went to bed?" He shook his head. "There was one already in there. Why do you ask?"**

**"Because I noticed that Anabell is missing a pillow from her bed, and I also noticed I was missing a few shirts. I thought maybe you guys did some cleaning or something." **

**He looked troubled. "Edward?"**

**"These things, your shirts and Anabell's pillow, they both have been touched my you guys, they have your scent on them." My scent?**

**"Our intruder."**

**"He was finding proof, to show he found you two."**

**"Why?" "I don't know, but I will find out?" He pulled me to him. "I know." Things were becoming strange. I thought it had something to do with The Volturi or even Victoria who was here but then why take something of Anabell's, why take her scent? **

**His cellphone vibrated in his pocket. "Carlisle, just hwo I was thinking of." I wasn't paying much attention until Edward left and came back with the newspaper. "Yes Carlisle, it is getting worse. This has to be more then one newborn." Woah woah woah, newborn? I looked at the headline of the paper.**

**_Unsolved Murders in Seattle with No Suspects_ **

**That's right. I did read a few days ago about a killer in Seattle. It said already 12 people are dead. Was it, vampires doing this? "This is obviously newborns with no leader. If it gets any worse The Volturi will come and clean it up." He said. "Maybe if we went over and talked to the newborns, tell them the rules, maybe it doesn't have to lead to a fight. Right now we can just wait for Alice to see something." He sighed. "So complicated."**

**I grabbed his hand. "Things will be OK, we'll figure something out."**

**He smiled. Before I could say anything I was in his house when I heard something shatter. Walking over I gasped at the scene. Anabell was glaring at me, Esme's broken vase in the middle. All the Cullens stood around, unsure what to do. Ashton was by me, eyes filled with sadness, as were Skylar's as he stood behind Anabell. "How could you." Anabell yelled. **

**I was just staring at her, unable to say anything. "Anabell please." I reached for her but she took a step back. "I trusted you, and you both betrayed me." She was looking at Ashton as well. **

**"Anabell just listen.." "No Ashton, I'm done listening to your lies. I, I hate you." Ashton eyes went wide, as did mine. Anabell stared at us before turning around and running out the door. "Anabell no." I yelled, running after her only to stop and gasped, eyes with fear. Anabell was running through the forest, just as the sun came up.**

**"Bella, Bella." I was back in my house, Edward shaking me. "What did you see?"**

**Tears began to form in my eyes. "Anabell. We got in a fight, she ran out the house, right as the sun came up." I leaned into him, crying. **


	11. Chapter 10 Parents

**"I need to tell Auntie thank you, I love my coffin." Anabell said as I handed her a blood pouch. "You should try sleeping in a coffin mom, it is better then that bed."**

**I smiled and sat down by her with my blood pouch. "One day I will." I was curious about those. "I heard Jacob came over."**

**"Yeah, he was smelling the scent so the werewolves could be on the lookout for our intruder." She nodded and went back to drinking her blood. "Anabell." She looked at me. "You know I love you."**

**"I love you too." She smiled. I couldn't get that vision out of my head; why would she hate me? "Are you OK?"**

**"Oh, yeah." I stood up and threw our pouches away. "I hear that Edward is taking you on a hunting trip with him since you are the only one who hasn't seen them hunt." Well, I too haven't seen it.**

**She clapped her hands with happiness as Charlie came home. "Hey kiddos, how was your day?"**

**"Great, I got a goodnight sleep. Grandpa, you should try sleeping in a coffin." **

**He almost coughed on his milk I gave him and chuckled. "I think I'll pass sweetie." I laughed when there was a knock on the door. "That must be Edward." **

**"Daddy." Anabell jumped up and ran to the door. "I'm still not used to that." Charlie mumbled. Edward and skylar came around the corner. "I'll go get my shoes." Anabell dragged Skylar upstairs. "You have five minutes." Edward called up there as the door closed. "Hello Charlie."**

**Charlie nodded. "I'm sorry if it is strange Charlie, what with Anabell calling me dad." Edward said. Charlie still din't like that Edward could read minds; he's mostly embarrased since he hasn't been thinking nice things about Edward. **

**"It's just, you two are so young, well, to me you are. And you two are already acting like parents to two, and one of them is your age."**

**"Charlie, we too think it's strange, but even so Anabell is our daughter and Ashton does not think of Edward as a father but a friend." **

**"Got them on, let's go." Anabell announced as she came downstairs. "Wait for me outside." Edward said and they left. "Well, as long as you guys are sure about this." **

**Edward walked in front of Charlie. "I love Bella and Anabell and I will do my best to be the best for both of them." **

**Charlie stared at us before chuckling. 'I can tell you did one thing bad already." Wait what? "And what's that?" I asked. **

**He smiled. "You let her and her boyfriend be alone for this long." Catching on we both laughed. "Well then I should be going. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my cheek and headed out. **

**I turned back to Charlie. "Some parents you are." Laughing he cleaned his dish and headed upstairs to bed. **

**_Make fun of my parenting skills._ **


	12. Chapter 11 Night Out

**EDWARD'S POV**

**I didn't take them far, just a few hundred yards from my house when we spotted three deers near the lake. I took down all three in just a few minutes while not getting any blood on me. "That was so cool, you looked almost like an animal." Anabell shouted. I gave her a thumbs up. "This looks cooler then when we used to hunt. Humans were boring prey, they didn't put up much of a fight." **

**I sat down by them. "It's a good thing you don't anymore."**

**She nodded. "I remember trying animal blood when Ashton and I were traveling through the rainforest in South Africa. It was a Tiger and though it filled me, I grew weak. Then my skin became wrinkly and I could barely move until I had the blood of a dying woman from a village and I was all better." Carlisle had a theory about that. Since they were still filled with their own human blood that the combination of blood makes them sick. "Dad, has your family had human blood before?" I nodded. "Did you guys used to kill humans?"**

**I sighed, figuring she would ask this sooner or later. "Yes, Carlisle is the only one who has not killed humans for their blood but each of us have given in to our thirst. Even me."**

**"Mom told me that you used to kill all the bad people." I nodded. "None of us want to be killers, it's just who we are."**

**"That's not true. Believe it or not, our kind have done the most killing, excluding the fact that we been around longer. You know the Black Plague? A scam, coverup, for an Original massacre. Horrible thing it was, killed half the population. Isabelle was even a part of it. She worked as a doctor when they came, and had to kill the whole army. Then after she gave all those who were bitten a type of poison that created all the symptoms of the black plague, which is why they called it that."Man, Originals shaped alot of our history. It's make me wonder what else did they do that got into history books. "So of course you guys aren't monsters." She smiled and sat up. "The one who is a monster is this Victoria who wants to hurt mom."**

**Before I could say anything it began raining. Anabell stood still and began screaming at the top of her lungs. I ran to her and took my jacket off and threw it over her and the three of us headed back to my house, Anabell still screaming. **

**"Is everything alright? We heard screaming." Esme asked as we entered my house. Anabell stopped screaming and looked at us with fear. **

**And that's when Ashton broke down laughing, falling to the floor. "Shut up Ashton." Anabell pouted and turned to glare at Skylar who was also laughing. "What happened?"**

**"Anabell's afraid of the rain." Ashton breathed. ****Skylar held her back as she was about to pounce on Emmett as he joined in with the laughing. "A vampire scared of rain, classic."**

**"Why are you afraid of the rain?" Rosalie asked.**

**Anabell looked down, not wanting to answer. "You see, in 1750, we were in Australia where we met this priest. He knew what we were and tried to kill us by spraying us with holy water. It actually stung us, though it didn't burn us fully and ever since then whenever Anabell feels water poured on her she thinks she's burning."**

**"That's not funny Ashton, that stuff hurts. I had a red mark for three weeks after that." They really were Originals. **

**"Dude, can a stake hurt you?" Emmett asked, piecing the one thing that fairytales always told about them. "Surprisingly no, yet they can give mean splinters." He put his hand on his chest. "Now those are the worse." We all laughed.**

**Skylar yawned. "Time for bed." Esme said. "I don't want to grandma." Ashton whined which mad Esme smile. "You both need to go to bed, and as I heard this is the last night." **

**I grabbed an umbrella and helped Anabell in my car and we drove to Bella's. We entered through her window and I opened her coffin as she kissed Bella on the forehead. "Anabell, don't be mad." Bella breathed, her face troubled.**

**"What does she mean?" Anabell asked, looking at me.**

**I shrugged, though she may be talking about her vision. I do wonder why Anabell was mad at Bella, and worried about the sun. I tucked Anabell in her coffin. "Goodnight dad." She mumbled as she drifted to sleep. I shut the coffin and laid next to Bella. "Anabell." She really was worried as was I. **

**What did Anabell find out?**


	13. Chapter 12 Decisions

**THIRD PERSON POV**

**Jane stared at the swarm of newborns as they were attacking two cars in the middle of a building, tearing chunk after chunk from the cars and pulled the screaming victims out and began feasting. The Original leader walked up and began screaming. "What did I say about keeping a low profile." **

**All the newborns stopped to look at him, the one different from them. "There is something much bigger then us, something more deadly. And if you cannot control yourselves, then you are as good as dead." He looked at the humans with discuss. "What's done is done. Just, clean up after yourself." And with that the newborns went back to feeding. **

**"They raise a hazard, we should do something about this." Felix kept complaining to Jane's displeasure. "People will start questioning the Volturi."**

**"Let them." Jane replied, not caring about any rumor.**

**Demetri looked troubled. "We should consult Aro."**

**Jane turned to look at him as he began feeling the pain. "Aro's decisions are being watched, we must decide." **

**"Then decide sister." Alec said. **

**She let go of her hold on Demetri and turned back."We can end them and stop this, or let them do as they were created to do. Decisions, decisions, decisions." Though she did not say it outloud, but her mind was made up the minute she heard what they planned on doing.**


	14. Chapter 13 Bonfire

**"Can I be done with school?" Anabell asked during lunch. Apparently she got in to it with another freshman girl named Leila who made fun of her curls. Skylar had to pull her back before she jumped on her.**

**"It's only been two weeks, just wait a bit longer." Edward said. **

**"How much longer?"**

**I looked at the calendar and realized graduation was close. "About another three weeks." So soon. Anabell groaned. "Too long."**

**"Don't worry Anabell, time will fly by really fast." Angela assured her. **

**"Can't argue with her there." She mumbled. Ashton and Skylar chuckled to themselves. . **

**When we got home we weren't the only ones there. "Hey Jake." **

**"Hi Bella, Anabell." he greeted as he jumped off the porch. "What are you doing here?"**

**"Tonight we are having a bonfire and Emily would like if you two could come. She really misses you." **

**Anabell looked at me. "Can we?"**

**"I'll ask." Jacob scoffed. "You have to ask permission?"**

**I glared; unlike him I don't want to cause trouble. "Fine, it starts at 8 so call before if you can." **

**"Can we invite Skylar?" I looked at Jacob. "I guess that would be fine but call before, see ya." With that he ran into the forest. I looked down at Anabell. "Do you want to go?"**

**She nodded. "I find werewolves very interesting. Did you know we ran into some werewolves in 1720 in what is now Canada. They were actual Children of the Moon and so Isabelle had to use her mind reading to speak to them." She laughed. "At least I can talk to these werewolves since they turn back human."**

**Wait, mind reading? "Isabelle could read minds?"**

**She nodded. "But the thing is, she couldn't read everyone's mind. She could only read animals' minds." Wow. "How many powers does this chick have?" She laughed. "You would be surprised." I groaned. "So we have to ask grandpa for permission to go?"**

**"It's not grandpa we have to worry about." **

**"Dad?" I nodded. "I'll ask." She ran inside and called Edward. "Dad, come over please. OK, bye." And then she hung up. "He'll be here in a minute." I rolled my eyes and started my chores. I was finished with the laundry when he came, bringing Skylar. "You have something to ask me?" **

**"Can we go to La Push for a bonfire, Skylar could come." She said rather quickly. Edward looked at me. "You don't need my permission, of course you can go." Anabell cheered and began talking to Skylar about them as Edward walked up to me. "You really felt you needed my permission?" I nodded. "Bella, he is your friend, and I'll try to accept that. Just let me drive you guys to the border." I nodded and went to call Jacob. **

**"We'll call you to come pick us up when it's over." I told Edward as I began crossing the border. **

**"Hey guys." Jacob greeted us. "Hey Jake, this is Anabell's boyfriend Skylar." I introduced. "Nice to meet you."**

**"Same, well, let's get going."**

**The bonfire was very fun. Everyone was there, including Jared's girlfriend Kim, who knew about them being werewolves since Jared imprinted on her. It took them awhile to explain the whole imprinting process to us. All I got that it was love at first sight, though stronger. Seth and Leah were there and I found out Leah too was a werewolf. Billy told the story of how they first became werewolves and the story of the Third wife, which was my favorite. She sacrificed herself to save her people, her family. After their story they even had us tell our full story instead of the summary we gave last time. It was now I heard that Originals caused most of the events in history like the Black Plague and even World War II. When it got into my first encounter with Originals they didn't seem to keen about the fact I went on a slaughtering rampage. When we were finished Anabell was already asleep. "Time to go." Skylar said, picking her up. **

**I called Edward and Jacob drove us back to the border. "Tonight was fun." I said, it really was. The werewolves were like my second family. **

**"Yeah it was, you should come over more often." I nodded. "Your motorcycle is still in my garage." **

**I gasped. "You were supposed to get rid of that." **

**"It's still yours and you didn't say so I couldn't." He chuckled. I did sort of miss it. "He's here." I looked out to see Edward. "Anabell, Skylar, wake up." They groaned and got out. "See you later Jake." I said, giving him a hug. "You too."**

**"You have fun?" Edward asked as we drove away. I nodded. "It was fun. They have interesting stories." He nodded. **

**That night I fell asleep, thinking about the Third wife.**

**JACOB'S POV**

**It was mine, Quil, and Embry's turn to patrol. We were currently taking a break somewhere in the middle of the forest. Just two hours ago I dropped Bell, Anabell, and Skylar of with Edward. **_**Bella.**_

_**Dude, stop thinking about her. The pack knows you did not imprint on her. **_**Embry said, tired of me thinking of her.**

**_I'm going to have to agree with Embry here man. She's already a vampire anyways. _**

**_Correction, she's an Original._**

**_Same thing, _****Embry rolled his eyes. **_**Anyway focus on the vampire we are supposed to be looking for. **_**We began walking when Quil stopped. **_**You smell that, it's blood. **_**We ran towards the smell and stopped, looking with disgust. A vampire was drinking from a torn up elk. It was a girl, with longer blonde hair and rags for clothing. She stopped and looked at us, showing her red eyes and fangs. Fangs?**

**_One of Bella's kind. _****Quil said. The girl looked at him and stood up, blood all over her, until she fell down again. Was she weak? Why? "You, know, Isabella." She coughed. "Where is she, I need to find her." What did she need with Bella? I then begin to notice her skin becoming wrinkly, what was happening to her? "I read your mind. Now tell me, where is Isabella?" **

**_What do we do? Do we kill her? _****Quil asked. I had no idea right now. For all we know she is an enemy. **_**Guys help! **_**We turned to see the girl on Embry, holding him in a chokehold. "Tell me where she is." **_**Chick's crazy, kill her, kill her now. **_

**Quil jumped at the girl but she dodged, flying to the other side and landed on a tree. "Stupid wolves." She muttered and began taking off with us following. We ran after her until she jumped right over the borderline. Damn it. **

**_Come on, we have to go back and warn Bella. _****I ordered and ran back home. **_**Please be OK Bella. Who was that girl anyways?**_


	15. Chapter 14 Enter Bella's Creator

**"Mom, watch this." Anabell said and jumped from one tree to the other. "Nice job Anabell." **

**We were out with the Cullens during a thunderstorm, which meant Baseball. Ashton and Skylar took Rosalie's and Esme's place as they were with Anabell and I watching. Well, we were watching, Anabell was showing off her skills like the show-off she is. She said the next round she was going to take Alice's place. **

**"Spider monkey right there." Rosalie laughed. My daughter the monkey, strange. We were playing when I froze and suddenly found myself in the same position, but a girl came running through the forest and collapsed in front of us. She was an Original. **

**I stood up and looked at the spot she came through. "Bella?" Everyone looked at me. "Someone's coming."**

**And in two minutes a girl came through the forest and fell right in the spot I saw her fall. Her hair was long and blonde and I could smell the animal blood on her, that was harmful to us. "That can't be." Ashton looked at the girl with fear. Carlisle walked up to the girl slowly and rolled her over. Her eyes were closed and mouth opened, breathing deeply. Her face full of wrinkles. Anabell walked up. "Oh my god, Heather." Heather? That name was familiar. "She's been drinking animal blood, lazy; she just loves to be mellow." Anabell shook her head. "Let's take her back." Carlisle picked her up and we ran back to their house and set her on the dining room table as Esme got her a blood pouch. Ashton took it from her and was about to throw it away. "Ashton, don't be mean." Anabell scolded. **

**"Let her suffer, she only does this when she feels like getting high. She can hunt all she wants. She's just being lazy." Who was this girl? And we really got high off of animal blood?**

**"Still an ass I see." The girl mumbled, opening her eyes. "What has it been, 20 years?" **

**"Oh shut up. Why the hell are you here?" I took the blood pouch from him and gave it to her; he doesn't need to be rude. Without looking at me she took it and drank it. The color came back to her face and the wrinkles disappeared. Smiling she looked at me and gasped. "Isabella, I finally found you." She jumped up and hugged me. Weird. "Um, you were looking for me?"**

**She pulled away. "Of course silly. And for quite some time now what has it been, 400, 300 years now?" How could she possibly be looking for me that long? I looked at her more closely and gasped. Heather! The witch who took Isabelle's soul to make me. How was she here! I thought she wasn't an Original. "So you remember me." I nodded and looked at Ashton. "You are a part of Isabelle's memory." **

**She nodded. "Yes I am. Well, look at you. You look so much like Isabelle, but younger. And is this your family? All vampires I can see, interesting." She jumped off the table and held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Heather, I am one of Isabelle's first creations, just a year after Dracula was created." **

**Each one shook her hand and introduced themselves. "So nice to meet you guys. Been putting up with Ashton and them over there I see. But where is Wyatt?" **

**Skylar frowned. "Damian killed him." She sighed. "I'm sorry for the loss." He nodded. "Bella killed him so before he could harm anyone else." **

**She turned to me with curiosity. "Really, how, fascinating." I somewhat felt scared around this girl. She did practically created me. "You are so much different from the others." The puppets.**

**"She's the best mom ever." Anabell said, hugging me. "She makes the other reincarnations seem unreal." **

**"Anabell, that's because..." "Heather, why are you here?" Ashton interrupted which had me sigh with relief. **

**Heather looked at him. "Oh yes, I was in Oregon when I read about a Seattle serial killer and it all seemed like vampire work so I came down to investigate and I saw a bunch of newborns, really scary. Anyway, I heard one of them mention Bella and so I ran down here and I found you sooner than I thought. Those stupid wolves wouldn't tell me anything but luckily one of them thought about you in Forks for a second and here I am." She seemed too cheery. Wolves? "You ran into the wolves?" She nodded. "They were thinking about you. Making friends with werewolves, you truly are extraordinary Bella." Was that a compliment? **

**Ashton grabbed her arm and dragged her to another room. "He can be mean to Heather. He's never liked her since she first came around as isabelle's friend." Anabell said, shrugging. I was really interested though in what they were talking about. "I'm going to go check on them." I walked into the room they were in and closed the door. "Look, you cannot be here." He said. **

**She smirked. "Why not Ashton, afraid I'll tell your mother's secrets." She looked at me. "When I created you, I didn't expect you to be like this. I always pictured you as some psychotic lunatic in a mental hospital or a mute, but here we are. My potion worked a lot better than I have imagined." **

**I glared. "Please Heather; don't say anything about that to Anabell."**

**She waved her hand. "Come now Isabella, don't you think she deserves the truth? Truthfully, she's not even your kid." I gasped, a bit hurt. **

**"Watch it Heather, Bella's been the best mother to Anabell. She's even better then Isabelle." **

**Heather sighed. "I know Ashton, I been watching you guys all these years, as promised, and Isabella is the only one who treated you guys different. But there is a reason for that Ashton. Isabelle made sure those puppet of girls would just give her fake motherly love until Isabella showed up." She smiled. "I am excited to meet my creation." **

**The way she talked to me, she made me sound like I was the Frankenstein's monster while she was Dr. Frankenstein. "Mine name is Bella."**

**"And yet I named you Isabella. If I were you, I would just tell Anabell about everything, it's not fair to her."**

**"Don't you think it will just cause her more pain. To know she was never truly loved all those years?" Ashton exclaimed in an angry voice. "I love my sister and don't want to see her hurt, even if it means keeping Isabelle's secret from her." He came and stood by me. "One of your creations or not, Bella is a real enough to show she loves Anabell and given her things Isabelle could not have. In some sense, Isabelle never seemed to love Anabell enough." **

**The door creaked and we stared in horror at Anabell's pained face. She looked at us and ran. "Anabell wait." Damn it, she had to have heard all of that. I ran in the kitchen only to be stopped by her smashing Esme's vas on the ground in the middle of us. Oh no, my vision. **

**"How could you." Anabell yelled, glaring at us. Ashton ran into the kitchen.**

**I was just staring at her, unable to say anything. "Anabell please." I reached for her but she took a step back. "I trusted you, and you both betrayed me." She was looking at Ashton as well. He was torn. **

**"Anabell just listen.." "No Ashton, I'm done listening to your lies. I, I hate you." Ashton eyes went wide, as did mine. Anabell stared at us before turning around and running out the door. "Anabell no." I yelled, running after her only to stop and gasped, eyes with fear. Anabell was running through the forest, just as the sun came up. **


	16. Chapter 15 Shadow of the Queen

**"Anabell." I ran after her in to the forest, following her scent. "Anabell." The sun was rising even more; the forest would be covered in sunlight in under a minute. "Anabell." **

**I closed my eyes, looking for some vision, and I found it. I was next to Anabell just about 30 yards from where I was now. I ran as fast as I could and I found her, curling under a tree, crying. "Anabell." **

**She looked at me with fear as tears were coming down her eyes. "Mommy." And then the sun hit the whole forest, she luckily sat in a small part that didn't get sunlight at first. I took off my red sweatshirt and quickly put it over her head and slid her arms up so it covered her head and hands. Thankfully she was wearing pants and socks when she left so I didn't have to worry about the bottom half. I brought her to me and she curled up in my chest. _Edward, where are you?_**

**The sunlight grew larger as my half my body was hit. The sun felt, cold? It was actually making me shiver. Isabelle never told me about the sun's effect on me only that I would be able to walk in it. "Bella." I looked up at Edward who had a large blanket with him. **

**"Daddy?" Anabell mumbled from under the sweatshirt. Edward wrapped her up in the blanket. "I'm here Anabell." As that was happening Rosalie and Alice came. Edward handed Anabell to Rosalie. "Take her back and put her with Ashton." Edward said, turning back to me. I heard Rosalie comfort her until they disappeared. "Bella?" I looked at Edward. "Here." He handed me a blue blouse. That's right; I was just in my bra since I gave my sweatshirt to Anabell. **

**I took it and put it on. I stood up and walked directly into the sunlight and my body began slowly freezing. "Edward, I'm cold." I said, folding my arms to preserve some type of heat I had. Why, why was I cold?**

**"Edward, she's starting to freeze." Alice exclaimed, taking a piece of what looked like ice from my hair. Edward picked me up and ran home, which I saw all the curtains covered the windows and the house was dark minus the few lights that were on. "Mommy." Anabell ran up and hugged me, still in my sweatshirt. "I'm so sorry for running out." She sobbed. I felt myself heat back up as I hugged her back. "It's alright, just don't do it again." She nodded.**

**"It's a good thing you got yourself out of the sun before you froze to death, wouldn't that have been bad." Heather said, wiping ice off my shoulders. **

**"What do you mean froze to death?" Edward asked. **

**Heather sighed. "So much to explain, well the sun isn't going down anytime soon so everyone take a seat." We all did so. "Now, I am not only one of Isabelle's creations, if you can say, I'm Bella's creator." **

**"How could you be Bella's creator? Weren't you searching for her for like 400 years?" Emmett asked. **

**Heather nodded and looked at me. "Isabelle showed you what happened, so you can explain." **

**I sighed, thanks a lot. I looked at them. "Isabelle knew she was going to die, and she did not want to leave her children unprotected, so she asked Heather to create a reincarnation for her, using half of her soul. That's how I became Isabelle's reincarnation. She also knew that a reincarnation would not appear right away, so she used girls from different times and used them as "mothers" so you guys would not be alone for a long time." Anabell looked dumbfounded. **

**"And that's why they loved us right away, they were made to. It wasn't real." She was close to tears again. **

**"Anabell, Isabelle did it so you could have a mother. She herself said you may love the reincarnation better. She wanted you to be happy." Anabell frowned but nodded. "She was right." She smiled slightly. **

**"Aw, so she showed you one thing, you don't know the whole story. How sad." Heather sighed. There was more?**

**"And what is the whole story Heather?" Carlisle asked. **

**Heather smiled. "Well Carlisle, Isabelle did fear for her children, but she also feared for her crown." Her crown? "Isabelle was queen of the Originals, with her gone, the Originals were even scattered, with no rules. When news of Isabelle's "reincarnations" it put the balance back for people feared her. That's why Isabelle need you Bella, to carry on as queen so things can be balanced in our world. You're like The Volturi for the vampires."**

**"Bella, you're a queen?" Emmett spoke up first. My existence was that important? "You seem so confused my little creation, but that's why you have me." Heather smiled, hugging me. **

**"Please do not refer her as your creation." Edward asked in annoyance. Heather chuckled. "Nope, because that's what she is." Her attitude reminded me of Alice. **

**"I am sorry that you had to find out Anabell, but Isabelle did what she had to do." Anabell nodded and laid her head on my shoulder. "In the end everything turned alright." I smiled and kissed her forehead.**

**"So Bella is like some shadow of the queen." Jasper mumbled to himself. **

**"Way to sound medieval bro." Emmett snickered which Jasper returned with a glare. **

**"But in a way he is right." Heather looked at us. "So, where am I staying?"**


	17. Chapter 16 The Choice was Made

**Heather ended up coming back to my house, saying that she wanted to be with her creation. Thhat was getting annoying. When Anabell fell asleep I stayed up with Heather as we sat on the couch and she told me other stories about Isabelle that Anabell did not know about. Out of curiosity I asked her if Isabelle ever loved someone and she said no, though she told me Isabelle would always talk about this one couple who she even wrote a song for. I then found out the lullaby Edward wrote for me was actually Isabelle's song. **

**"I forgot the words, bu the melody was lovely. Isabelle must have saw you two and put the melody in his head." **

**"She saw that far in the future?" Heather nodded. "Not fully, since she didn't know the names or even what you guys looked like. She did feel how you felt together; the happiness and love." I smiled, thinking of Edward. "Your life is very interesting. So much has happened to you, I'm surprised you are still alive."**

**"You're not the only one." I joked, I'm just as surprised as she is. We both laughed. "Heather, what was that about in the sun?" I remember looking at the sun through the window for the two days I missed school, but out there in the direct sunlight, I was creating ice. **

**She sighed. "It's complicated Bella." She finally called me by ny preffered name. "I have been trying to explain it myself but my theory is that since I did create you to be just a reincarnation, you weren't going to be an exact copy of Isabelle. Granted it may seem like it but you two are extremely different. So since Originals burn by the sun, you freeze." But Isabelle said I could walk in the sun? "Of course, unlike the others if you put on a jacket you should be fine." Oh, so treat the sun like winter, great. "And this could be temporary, who knows, you are the first I have created." Ugh, everything is so confusing. "How you liking being Isabelle?" She snickered. **

**"Right now it sucks."I groaned. Why did Isabelle had to leave before explaining all this to me? "Well, you should get some sleep, isn't this week your like last week of school?" That's right, I was graduating Thursday. "Will you be OK down here?" I don't know why she insisted on sleeping here when she could sleep in a bed at the Cullens'place. "Yes, goodnight."**

**"Goodnight." I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. "I do wish I could read your minds, her stories were something." Edward mumbled, laying on my bed. **

**"Eavesdropper." I said as I laid down next to him. He chuckled. "I can't help myself." I rolled my eyes. "So you know about the lullaby?"**

**"I already knew." What? How? "Ashton told me about it once." Oh. I fell asleep soon after. **

**"Mom wake up, your graduating today." Anabell said, shaking me. I opened my eyes to see her and Alice in my room. "Alice?"**

**"Here, I thought you would need something to wear since half of your things were stolen." She handed me a silver box. Opening it I saw a pretty blue shirt and dress pants in it. "Thanks." I put them on. "Mom looks pretty." Anabell smiled. **

**"It is strange though, who would need your clothing in order to prove they found you. Who would be looking for you?" **

**_Victoria_. I gasped, the killings in Seattle. "Alice, Victoria."**

**She looked at me. "What about her?"**

**"The killings in Seattle, my clothes being stolen, Alice, Victoria has to be behind this."**

**She shook her head. "I would have seen that." **

**"Not unless she was letting someone else take charge." Anabell stepped in. "They took your clothes not only to prove they found you, but lead others to you." That sounded reasonable. **

**Alice looked at us with disbelief before exhaling. "Then we better tell the others. But after graduation." I nodded and watched her leave as Charlie came in. "Hey Bella, see you got Alice's gift." He gestured to the clothes.**

**I nodded. "Is everything OK?" **

**"For now grandpa, let's get mom to graduation." Anabell said as she pulled me to the car. I found Edward and them and began talking with them until we were called to get in line. **

**"Oh Bella, can you believe it, we're graduating." Jessica said as I came to stand by her.**

**I smiled and nodded, feeling a little better that she wasn't as hostile as before. Probably because she got an invite to Alice's graduation party that she insisted on having. **

**Graduation seemed to go by fast. Angela was valedictorian and gave a wonderful speech. When Edward went up his family stood up to clap. When I went up Charlie was the first to stand up, eyes glassy as he was about to cry but coughed to stop himself. I laughed to myself. **

**"Congratulations." Anabell said as she ran up and hugged me. Skylar hugged me as well and Ashton smiled. I got a bunch of 'congratulations' from different classmates who also added that they were excited for the party tonight. Allowing us to have some 'family time,' Charlie took me, Anabell, and Heather out to dinner at the local diner though we did not eat food. We sat and watched him eat as Heather was talking about the graduation, laughing at some of the boys who were giving her weird looks. I would give her a weird look too; on Wednesday she gave herself dark, colorful streaks that stood out in her blonde hair. **

**"You guys have a good time." Charlie said as he dropped us off infront of the house. I looked at him. "I'll try." I don't like parties. **

**"Come on Bella, you'll have fun." Heather assured me as she dragged me up the steps. Edward was at the door before she could knock, pulling me into a hug. "I'm guessing Alice told you." **

**He nodded. "Everything will be OK." **

**"What?" Heather looked at us confused. "You're here." Alice came bouncing down the stairs in red dress. It was then I noticed that they decroate the inside to be some sort of nightclub looking place. "Way to go all out Alice." she smiled and shrugged. **

**"A lot of people will be coming?" Alice nodded, smirking. "Tonight will be fun Bella, stop worrying." I glared at her. For about an hour it was either helping Alice or talking with Carlisle about the newborns until the first guests arrived. **

**About an hour into the party I already wanted to go home. I talked to almost everyone at the party. I was walking towards Heather when I smelt dog. Turning around, I saw Jacob and Quil walking in. "Hey Bells."**

**"Hi. What are you doing here?" **

**"I invited them." Skylar answered from behind, fist bumping Quil. "I thought it be fun since we are Switzerland." Wat to be sarcastic. I was worried if the Cullens would like this or not? Probably not.**

**"Here, I got you a graduation gift." Jacob held out a bracelet with a wooden wolf. "Wow Jake, it's beautiful." He put it on. I smiled, looking at it, when I saw Alice stop on the stairs, looking at the ground. I walked over to her. "Alice?" **

**She looked at me. "They have decided." I touched her arm and saw a group of newborns heading through the woods to Forks. One of them was passing out my clothes and Anabell's pillow for each to smell. I looked back at Alice. "They're coming here."**


	18. Chapter 17 Who's Fighting?

**"Who's coming here?" Jacob asked. The party was over and we all were in the living room. **

**"Vampires, newborns." Carlisle replied. "When are they coming?"**

**"In five days." **

**"What do they want?' Ashton asked. **

**"They were carrying our stuff." I said, gesturing to Anabell and I. "A newborn army, how exciting." Heather commented. Everyone turned to glare. "What?"**

**"How many?" Esme asked. **

**"At least 20." It looked like more.**

**"Jasper knows more about this so he can train us." Carlisle looked at Jacob. "It is extremely dangerous, and if we had a chance ourselves we would not ask." **

**Jacob caught on and looked at Quil, who nodded. "OK, we're in."**

**"No, no you'll get killed." I spoke up. I didn't want to see them. **

**"Relax Bella, we are made for this. Besides, we'll be working together." I growled and sunk back in the couch. "Let's kill some vampires." Skylar cheered; I glared at him. Not something I would cheer about. "Tomorrow night we will meet in a clearing not far from here. Jasper will be showing us how to deal with them." With that they left. **

**"They will get themselves killed."**

**"Don't worry." Edward said, kissing me. I sighed, how could I not worry?**

**"He's right, I would be more worried about you." Heather jumped in. "I'm right when I say you haven't fought in combat before. You'll need practice. Luckily Isabelle was a great fighter, so let's hope you are too."**

**"Wait, who's fighting?" Edward asked. **

**"Bella." "No, absolutely not." His voice rose. "She won't be fighting, neither will Anabell." **

**"Dad, I'll be fine." **

**"Yeah, we can handle ourselves." I couldn't fight, says who? Edward glared at me, I glared back. "I don't want you two fighting."**

**"Too bad, let's go, Charlie is waiting for us." With one last look the three of us headed out. That was probably childish but how dare he say I can't fight when I have to watch them all fight for me. What was I supposed to do, sit at the house? Not happening. I could probably kill all those newborns myself. I killed about 30 all at once, and this was 10 less. "He's just worried." Anabell said. I smiled, "I know." I did know, but I was worried about them, not me.**

**Charlie was asleep when we got there. After getting ready Anabell and Heather soon went to bed. I laid down, trying to sleep when I felt Edward's arms around me. "I'm still mad." I mumbled but still snuggled into him.**

**"I should make you mad more often then." He teased. "I'm sorry for what happened, just the thought of you two fighting scares me."**

**"I know, but I won't sit on the sidelines while you guys risk your lives for us." He sighed. "Get some sleep." **

**Closing my eyes I fell asleep. **


	19. Chapter 18 Night Training

**"Charlie didn't want to come?" Edward asked, picking us up. **

**I shook my head. "He rather not be involved, though he too is against the fight." No surprise there. We were in Emmett's Jeep since we were driving off road. When we got to the clearing Jasper and Emmett were already fighting; it seemed like Jasper was winning. "I'm next." Ashton shouted, oh boy.**

**We all looked towards the woods, hearing the steps of the werewolves. "There's more." Edward said. I remembered Seth, Quil and Leah joining. When they walk out I saw why they were shocked. There _were_ more wolves, I counted around 14. So many. **

**"They don't trust us enough to be in human form." Edward said.**

**"They came, that't all that matters," Carlisle said. "Greetings, thank you for coming."**

**"They want to know how the newborns are different from us." Edwaid said, translating for Sam. **

**"Newborns are much stronger as they have their own human blood in them. Jasper here has knowledge of newborns and will be sharing with us." Carlisle motioned for Jasper. **

**"As he said, their own human blood is in them. A newborn army, does not need thousands like a human army, yet no human army can take them down. Which is why they are created. There are certain rules you must know to defeat a newborn. Number one: never go for the obvious kill, they will be expecting that and number two: Do not take your eyes off them. Emmett." He walked back as him and Emmett took fighting stance. **

**"Don't hold back." "Not in my nature." Emmett smirked. Emmett then charged at Jasper, hitting his stomach. Jasper was quick though and in just a second managed to throw Emmett across the clearing. **

**Next was Edward and Carlisle. Their fight was more interesting to watch when Edward slammed Carlisle into the ground and stood up. "One more thing." Just then Carlisle jumped up and slammed Edward into the ground. "Never lose focus."**

**Jasper went against Esme next. It was hard to watch; I flinched everytime Jasper swung at her. Rosalie went next; it was pretty funny to watch. Even fighting she acted like the better one, though Jasper through her against a tree twice. **

**Alice seemed like the only one who beat him. Her moves were still as graceful as she dodged his every move. It ended with her on his back, arms around his neck and she kissed his cheek. I swear I heard one of the wolves gag. "Ashton,, Emmett." I looked to see Ashton smirking, walking towards Jasper. "What?"**

**"Originals are similiar to the newborns. Their fighting styles are the same."**

**"Except we are way cooler." The wolves laughed at Ashton's joke. "Let's do this."**

**I never got to really watch Ashton fight; it was pretty cool. He dodged all of Jasper's moves and managed to corner Jasper with his fire. "And you're dead." Ashton smirked, putting out the fire. Jasper laughed and nodded. "Just keep in mind the newborns will most likely not be using fire." **

**Skylar and Anabell went up; this will be interesting. Anabell was a good fighter; her fighting looked like Alice. She took down Skylar in a few minutes. **

**"That will be all for today." Jasper announced. Everyone was beginning to leave. "Bella." I turned to Heather as she motioned me to go where she was. I did, confused. "Yes." **

**She looked at me, walking to my side, what was she doing? "Heather, what's going..." Before I could finish she backhanded my stomach, sending me into a tree. I fell down and rolled on the ground. Oh that hurt, alot. **

**"What the hell was that for?" Edward shouted. **

**"Stay back Edward, Bella here needs to know how to fight too." I stood up, my back still sore but not that much. When I looked up she was next to me and punched me in the face. "Come on Bella, fight back." She kicked me, making me hit the tree. OK, this was getting irritating. When she was ready to punch me I dodged it, standing to her side. I began dodging all her kicks and punches. Not sure how I did it but I suddenly felt like I knew what I was doing, and soon found myself fighting back. I grabbed her arms and threw her across the clearing. She jumped up, "Jasper." **

**I felt Jasper running up. I jumped up and did a bakcflip, landed behind him, and jumped on him. I managed to throw him to the ground and wrapped my arms around him, ready to snap his neck. What the? I let go and stepped back, looking at the others. "Impressive." Jasper said. **

**Heather put her arms on me. "I knew you had it in you my little creation." I rolled me eyes as Edward walked to me, smiling. "I didn't know you could fight." I didn't either. **

**"Of course, she just needed motivation. Oh my creation is so wonderful." She hugged me, shut up Heather. **

**I looked at Jacob as his head moved to the side. "He wants to know why Heather keeps calling you her creation." Edward translated. **

**"Well, Heather took half of Isabelle's soul to make me her reincarnation." I explained, trying to keep it simple. He nodded, shaking his head. **

**"Jasper needs me." Edward mumbled and walked away. Heather left aswell, leaving me and Jacob. "You know, you could be killed."**

**He chuckled. "It's not funny."**

_**You dare tell me it's too dangerous when you and your kid are going to fight.**_

_**"**_**This is my battle so of course I will fight, and Anabell is too stubborn." I stopped, did I just hear his thoughts?**

_**You can hear me? **_**I nodded. "One of her many gifts." I remember Anabell saying Isabelle could read animals' minds. **

_**You are powerful aren't you. But seriously Bella, I don't think you should fight. **_

**I sighed. "If you fight, I fight." I knew he would fight so he couldn't change my mind. He sighed and stayed silent. "Time to go." Edward said. **

**I nodded and looked back at Jacob. "See ya."**

**_Bye Bells. _And the wolves left.**


	20. Chapter 19 Confessions

**"So Paul is complaining that Anabell is using them as test subjects." Jacob laughed as we walked around his house. Anabell and Skylar were right now racing the wolves through the forest. **

**I smiled. "She always had a fascination with wolves." I noticed Jacob acting stranger then usual. He was tense, nervous about something. I thought it was about the battle but now I'm not so sure. Edward was irritated about something that was on Jacob's mind when he dropped us off but wouldn't tell me. **

**"You nervous?" I nodded. "You don't have to fight."**

**I stopped walking and crossed my arms. "It's not your choice. And you saw me the last two days. Jake, I can fight." I was getting better. Last night I was able to defeat Ashton, Emmett, Alice, and even Edward. **

**"But Bella they were going easy on you. These other vampires will want nothing but to kill you." **

**I glared at him. How dare he doubt my skill. Sure it's been a few days but I never in my life would ever think I could do the things I have done. If he can go out there all excited to kill thn so can I. "Hey wait, don't get mad. I'm worried about you." Apparently a lot of people are. **

**"And I worry about you Jake." It still was not going to change my mind. **

**He sighed and looked towards the forest. I heard his heartbeat rising and I saw a tint of red on his face; was he blushing? "Look Bella, I wanted to say this earlier but, what with everything that has happened." Was this what Edward was worried about? He looked me right in the eyes. "Bella, I love you, and I want you to be with me."**

**I backed away from him, not ready for what he said. "I should, I should go." I turned around until he pulled me back. "No wait, just here me out." I looked at him. "You love me too."**

**"Yes Jake I do love you, but I could say the same thing to Charlie. I love you but I'm not inlove with you." **

**"But you do love me." He was unbelievable. **

**"Jacob, we have a child together." He laughed. "No you don't. Anabell only thinks that because you and him are together." I really didn't want to have this talk with him. I was looking around when I noticed he was silent. Turning to him, I saw him looking at my lips. "Jacob no." He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to him. **

**His lips were soft, warm. My eyes flew open and I pushed him away, glaring. Angry I brought my right hand and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards, holding his jaw. "Damn Bella, that's some right hook."**

**I began walking away. I would go get Anabell and Skylar and we would run home. "Wait Bella, I'll take you guys home." **

**"No need, we can get home just fine without you." And with that I ran until I found them. "Anabell, Skylar, we're leaving." They looked at me, confused, but nodded and we ran back. **

**"Mom, are you OK?" Anabell asked when we got home. "Did Jacob make you mad?"**

**I shook my head. "Something like that."****How could he say that right now, three days until the battle? **

**When Edward picked us up I glared at him; he knew what Jacob was going to say but didn't tell me. The wolves weren't at the clearing yet. When I got out of the Jeep Edward grabbed me and pulled me behind the car. "So what happened?"**

**"You could have told me."**

**He sighed. "He made it clear he was going to tell you."**

**"You should have told me, I could have prepared." **

**"Prepared for what exactly?" **

**I looked to the side. "He kissed me." Just then the wolves came through the forest; Jacob looked right at us. "Jacob." Edward called. **

**"Hey, don't start a fight." I warned him as Jacob came over. **

**_We sure can't have that. _****I glared at Jacob, it was his fault there would be one. Edward walked around me to stand by him. By now the others started the training. "I won't hurt you because we need you when the newborns arrive."**

**_I feel so safe. _****Shut up Jake. "But you will never do anything against her will again, or I will break your jaw." Now that I look, through his fur I could make out a faint bruise. Did I really do that?**

**_She doesn't know what she wants. _****The hell I don't. "Well here's a clue, wait for her to say."**

**_If only. _****"Enough, Jacob, go back with the pack. Come on Edward." I grabbed his arm and walked back towards the group. Anabell saw me and grabbed my hand. I smiled at her and watched the training, trying to distract myself from what just happened. **


	21. Chapter 20 The Talk

**When Anabell and I got back from The Cullen's place Alice was walking out, laughing with Charlie. "Hi Bella, Anabell." **

**"Hey, what's going on?"**

**"Alice just came by to talk to me about the battle tomorrow and how you two will be spending the night with them tonight." We were?**

** "Yes, we will be having a girl's night while the boys go hunting." Oh, sure. "Well I have to go, be at the house around 7 OK." With a hug Alice left. I turned to Anabell. "Girl's night huh?" She smiled and shrugged. "Anabell go pack." I called as she ran upstairs. **

**I walked in the kitchen where Charlie was. "Hey dad."**

**"Hi. So," he was scrunching his eyes; I hugged him. "I'll be alright." **

**He sighed. "A bunch of newborn vampires and you have to fight them while you yourself is like a newborn. Yeah, something a father thinks of when he sends his daughter out." I chuckled. **

**"I know, but you know Edward won't let anything happen to me, none of them will."**

**Charlie laughed. "Of course he won't," He wasn't being sarcastic. "Listen, you and Edward are getting, pretty serious. What with what you two are and technically have a child together, I just want to make sure that you guys are careful." **

**Oh no. "Dad, please not the talk, not now." **

**He held his hands up. "I'm just as embarrassed as you but I never know when I'll get another chance like this."**

**"Dad, don't. Edward is, old-fashion."**

**"Isn't that the truth," he mumbled. If only he knew Edward's real age. "Dad listen, I'm a virgin."**

**"Whoa Whoa, OK OK. Go pack for your girl's night." I practically ran upstairs. Why now did he have to have _that_ talk, so embarrassing.**

**When I got in my room Anabell and Edward were there, muffling their laughter. Great, they too heard the conversation. "Anabell, are you packed?"**

**She nodded. "I'm going to talk to grandpa before we go." And then she left. **

**"So Alice is kidnapping me again?" I asked before he could say anything. **

**"Actually, I will be kidnapping you." I looked at him. "Everyone is going hunting to fill up for the battle. I offered to stay behind with you and the others. I'll go hunting when they come back." **

**"You're going to be with us?" Take it we weren't going to be all alone but still. **

**He nodded. "Yes, though the other three will be in their room, on the first floor with blood when you arrive." Edward's room was on the third floor. So maybe we would be able to be alone. "You better hurry; Charlie is beginning to wonder why it is taking you so long to get ready." He handed me my bag and pushed me to the door. **

**"Alright grandpa, we'll see you after the battle." Anabell headed out. **

**"Be safe." He told me. "I will." I began to head out. "Bella, one question."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Why is staying at Billy's going to keep me safe?" **

**"Um, because it's far enough from Forks that the newborns most likely will not go." Yeah, he still doesn't know Jacob and them. "OK, bye." I went outside and got in the truck. **

**"You ready?" Anabell asked. Not even close. "Let's do this."**


	22. Chapter 21 Sleepover

**Edward was waiting by his door as we arrived. When I cut the engine he was at my door, opening it. "Anabell, Skylar is waiting inside with three packs of blood." Anabell smiled and ran inside. **

**I laughed. "You just made her day." For awhile now she has been complaining about the diet of one pack a week. **

**"You guys need to build up your strength too." He smiled, kissing me. He grabbed our bags with one hand and led me to the door. "Here ya go mom." Ashton said, handing me a cup of blood. **

**"Do we have to go to bed after this?' Anabell asked, already on her second cup.**

**"Yes, we will have to wake up early tomorrow for the battle." Anabell groaned and finished her second cup. **

**When we were all done Anabell and them went to bed; in seperate rooms of course. "I have something for you." Edward said. "A graduation gift." **

**A graduation gift? "Um, OK, where is it."**

**"In my room." His room? He picked me up and ran towards his bedroom, setting me down inside and disappeared only to reapear before I could move. I ignored him as I headed to the bed and sat in the middle. "Alright, let's see it." He smiled and sat next to me, taking the wrist with Jacob's bracelet. "Something to represent me." He mumbled and let go of my arm. **

**On the wrist hung a small diamond heart. "It's beautiful."**

**"It was my mother's." He whispered. "I have few things from her, like the ring I gave you. It was the one my father gave my mother." Saying that he took out the same black box that contained my engagement ring to him. After he proposed I gave it back so I didn't lose or damage it. Plus I don't think Charlie would like to see it once he got out of the hospital. "Do you want it?"**

**I shook my head. "I don't want anything to happen to it." We were fighting tomorrow. **

**"Right, it won't be soon though until I force it on your finger," I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Looking at his face I saw him smiling. When he proposed to me I was beyond happy, but at the same time, he thought I was going to turn into a child. Was that the only reason he proposed? Did he even want to get married? Is he pretending to be happy now?**

**"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked as he wiped an unknown tear from my cheek. **

**I looked at the ground. "Do you, want to get married?" I felt his cool hand grab my chin as he pulled me to face him. "Why ask, of course I do."**

**"It's just that, at the time we were afraid I would turn back and I thought..." He quieted me with a kiss. **

**"You think too much," He chuckled. "It doesn't matter what was happening at the time, I never believed anything would happen. But I wanted to give you something to hope for. Bella I love you and I want you to be my wife." **

**I smiled, loving his words. Maybe I did think too much? I kissed him, wrappingmy arms around his neck. He kissd back, excited, which increased my confidence level as I reached down to his shirt. **

**He pulled away, holding my arms at my side. "No."**

**No? "Why not, we are alone." Those three were heavy sleepers. "No."**

**I pouted and looked to the side. Why did he say no? He already said he loved me, and we were equals. "Bella?" I didn't move. "What is it?"**

**"Nothing?" I mumbled. Edward sighed and pulled me to face him. His eyes went wide. "Did I hurt your feelings?"**

**"No," All too quick he pulled me to him, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "You know why we can't."**

**"No I don't, I'm not human anymore so what's the problem." I grew angry and reached for my shirt, unbuttoning the top two buttons until he stopped me by pushing me on my back and held my arms above my head. "Not now."**

**"Edward." "Bella, I do not want to do this until we are married." He leaned down and moved his lips across my neck. "Why?" I asked after a moment of trying to find my voice. **

**"Because we are doing this right." **

**I rolled my eyes. "How original."**

**"I'm the vampire, you're the Original." He laughed. I was about to say something until he shut me up with another kiss. **

**"So, you won't sleep with me until we're married?"**

**"Technically I could never _sleep_ with you," He chuckled some more. "But yes." I could tell by the mood he was having a blast about getting his way; it made me sick. **

**I sighed and closed my eyes. "You going to bed?" I shook my head. "Not yet." I then felt him pull the covers over me. "Marriage," truthfully it sounded weird.**

**"It doesn't have to be anything fancy. We can go to Vegas through a drive-thru chapel. You can even wear jeans. I just want to make it clear that you are mine and no one else's." **

**"It couldn't be any clearer than it is." Though it did not sound like a bad idea, Anabell and Alice would probably be unhappy about it. "It's late, sleep now my love. Tomorrow will be a big day." He kissed my forehead and hummed our lullaby as I drifted asleep.**


	23. Chapter 22 No Worries

**I was beginning to feel sloshy inside from all the blood I have been drinking. Last night I had four cups and this morning I was on my second cup where as Anabell was already on her fifth. How could this girl stomach so much? "I used to drink all the blood out of two people a week. That usually equals at least ten cups." Was her answer. Edward left last night after I fell asleep to go hunting and hasn't come back yet, though Alice says he should be arriving soon. **

**"Alice says we will be meeting you and dad in about two hours at the clearing." Anabell said, I nodded. Edward and Iwere going out so I could lead a trail to the clearing. **

**"I'm back," oh yeah, apparently Ashton woke up early and headed out with Edward to hunt. "Edward's outside." He came up and hugged me. "See you at the battle."**

**Anabell hugged me too. "You be careful." She said. **

**"I should be saying that to you," I smiled, hugging her and then headed out. **

_**Where is he? Oh, there he is, with Alice. **_**I walked towards them to see Alice jumping up and down with a pleading look on her face and Edward glaring at her, shaking his head. "Hey."**

**Alice looked at me and smiled; not a nice smile. "Bella, can I talk to you?"**

**"Alice, you're going to make things worse." Edward warned her. **

**She ignored him and grabbed my hand. "Back off Edward, this is girl talk." **

**"It's OK." I assured him but I too was cautious about her. We walked just a few feet as she leaned up against her Porsche, going into a complete sadness. "Bella, don't you love me?"**

**"Of course I do." Why did she ask me this?**

**"Then why do I see Edward and you running off to Vegas." Uh oh. "Wel, um, Alice." "I mean, what about Anabell and Ashton and Esme, how could you do that to them."**

**I sighed. "Alice, I didn't want it to be a big thing, but you can come if you want."**

**She then smiled widely. "How much do you love me?" I didn't know how to answer. "Why?"**

**She jumped in front of me. "Oh please Bella, let me plan your wedding." Oh no. **

**"Alice." "Oh please please please Bella I promise not to go overboard."**

**"I would never forgive you." I can only imagine.**

**"Is that a yes?" **

**I just groaned, not able to say no to her. "I know you're listening Edward." I shouted as Alice was jumping behind me. **

**Edward appeared with a sour look on his face. "Nice going Alice."**

**"Whatever, you know Edward, you should really be nicer to me. This is going to be awesome and Anabell shall help me." Before I could say anything she ran into the house. Oh boy. **

**"This is boring." I complained. Edward was a few feet away from me on my left; this way so the newborns can only smell my scent. Right now I was leaning against a tree to make sure my scent stuck to it. I could hear him laughing at me. **

**"You know, you don't have to have Alice do that. She doesn't always have to get her way." **

**"I won't leave you at the alter." I teased. "Besides, why not let Anabell and Alice have their fun. I'm sure Anabell never done a wedding before." **

**He smiled. "Well, it can be small, just family. We can even have Emmett can do the ceremony." Emmett doing the ceremony? It would be fine, it would just be hard to keep myself from laughing. **

**"How far until we get to the clearing?"**

**"About another mile, can you see it?" I looked through the woods and saw a bright light far away. "Kind of." **

**When we finally reached it everyone was there, even the wolves. "They'll be here in an hour." Alice told us. **

**"Can't Bella just turn them into dust and we watch?" Heather asked, laying on the ground. **

**"Hell no, I have been waiting for this, Bella is not going to steal my game again." Emmett replied, earning a glare from Rosalie. I looked over at the wolves. They all seemed OK, though I noticed Jacob looking at me with sad eyes. "He's worried about you. He doesn't want you to fight." Edward said for Jacob.**

**I glared. "And I don't want him to fight." I said it loud enough for him to hear. He shook his head. "What he saying now?"**

**Edward sighed. "He's not very happy." I shrugged; as I said if he fights I fight. "Bella," I turned to Jasper. "You, Anabell, and Heather will be towards the back near the trees. The newborns are after your scent and when they smell Anabell they will for sure be coming after you two." I heard Edward and Skylar growl. "If we are lucky they won't touch them, but just to be safe." So there's a chance I wouldn't be able to fight, but that also means Anabell wouldn't fight either. **

**"Their coming." Alice shouted. I looked at Edward before heading towards the back with the two. "We'll be fine my creation, we'll be fine." Heather whispered to me. I looked back at Anabell and pushed her behind me. It was all silent as the sounds of footsteps came running towards us. **


	24. Chapter 23 Victoria

**Even with the vampire speed, everything was in slow motion. One by one they came running out. The creations were random as I saw a man in his 40s run out before a girl who looked no more then 20. All losing their life; never having to see their family or friends ever again. It was sad. **

**From the look on their face I could tell they smelt Anabell and I as that was we were the first they saw. The Cullens ran at them and the battle started as Emmett hit one in the face, knocking their head right off. All too soon the wolves jumped in and began snapping at the newborns. I held Anabell to me as my head moved back and forth, trying to watch everyone fight at once. **

**"They really are working together," Heather exclaimed, watching Jasper pull a newborn off Sam and killed it as Sam killed one that was ready to attack Jasper. It was amazing how they all fought together. **

**I began to feel safe. Maybe Jasper was right; we would not fight. Anabell got in front to watch the fight. I was currently looking at Edward fighting two newborns when Anabell gasped. "Mom." She pointed her finger towards the fight. At first I thought it was because of Ashton or Skylar, until I saw _her._ **

**She was sitting on a tree, looking at the fight, looking for me. "Victoria." As if she heard me, she looked right at me and smirked. Next to her I saw the boy named Riley, smiling as he saw me as well. **

**"She's the crazy vampire after you Bella?" I nodded. "Mom, what are we going to do?"**

**I looked back to see Edward and everyone else busy and back up at Victoria, who disappeared. "Shit." **

**"Bella let's go." Heather shouted as Victoria came running out the side. I gave Anabell a head start as Heather hit Victoria in the stomach and I managed to kick Riley back enough to give us an escape. **

**We ended up in a small opened area covered in snow. I pulled Anabell behind a rock. "Stay here." **

**"But mom no." She called but I shook my head and walked back to Heather, preaparing for our "guests." **

**Heather leaned up against a boulder, folding her arms. "Well, I was complaining about not being able to fight." She looked at me. "You know Riley is just a decoy. If Victoria is really avenging her mate, she will come in for the kill. Are you ready Bella?"**

**It doesn't matter if I was ready or not, I needed to protect my family. And there she, landing a few feet away from us, Riley right behind her. It didn't help the situation when Heather laughed. "Oh wow, he's like you little pet isn't he, how cute." Facing death right now and she has to make a joke about it; what's with people copying Emmett?**

**Riley looked at Victoria, confused. "Don't listen to her Riley, I love you." He looked to the ground before looking back up. "You're dead." Idiot.**

**Heather walked in front. "I got this punk, something about our kind is just so fun." She smiled before running at Riley, throwing him back into the forest. **

**Victoria jumped next to me and I managed to dodge her fists. Training with Heather really did help but Victoria was fast and grabbed my arm, throwing me into a tree. I stood up, ready to fight when a loud scream filled the air. _Heather._**

**I pushed Victoria away and ran to Anabell, grabbing her arm. "You need to run. Run back to everyone else." **

**She looked at me, scared. "I can't leave you here, let me help."**

**"No Anabell, I will not put you in danger. Now go." With one look she ran off into the forest. I knew Anabell would be safe, she would find Edward, and they would be safe. I felt Victoria behind me and at that moment I wished Isabelle was here to help me. But she wasn't. And yes, I was facing death, so it gave me a time to think about things. **

**The woods were silent; snow covered the ground and trees. It really looked like a Winter Wonderland, minus the sadistic vampire that was chasing me right now. I hoped Anabell was going to be OK. She should, Edward was with her, protecting her.**

**A snapped branch broke me away from my thoughts and reminded me what I was doing now. _Protecting my family._**

**Without paying attention, I stopped right at the edge of a cliff. Catching my balance I took a step back, only to hear an evil laugh. "There's nowhere to go Bella." She snickered.**

**Turning around, I stared at her. Riley appeared by her, smiling as well.**

**This was my battle; Isabelle was no longer around to help. I did not think I could defeat both of them, but Victoria had to go, I had to at least defeat her. _Keep my family safe._**

**Everything next was in slow motion. My hands moved just as the red fire hurdled towards me.**


	25. Chapter 24 The Fight

**Before she could hit Heather popped out of nowhere and slammed her from the side, causing her to hit a tree, making it fall. "Damn boy over there broke one of my nails, see." She shoved her hand in my face. **

**"Are you serious, I thought he killed you?" **

**She laughed. "Like that wimp can kill me, but guess what, he's only here because you apparently killed some girl he was liked." Riley growled at her. **

**"What girl?"**

**"They were apart of Damien's coven. When you turned them all into dust, he's the only one that escaped." He survived? "So, they are using each other."**

**She laughed even harder. "No, he actually thought he was in love."**

**"Enough." He shouted and lunged for us. Heather was quick, pushing us out of the way and ran at Riley. I would have watch if not for Victoria jumping at me. **

**I knew if I survived this I would have bruises. She threw me into rocks, trees, the ground, while I did the same. Fighting her, was scary. It was a fight to the death, our last fight, my first fight as an Original. **

**She twisted my shoulders and pushed me into a tree, snickering. "I can't wait to snap your neck, see how Edward will feel afterwards." **

**I growled. "James deserved to be ripped to pieces." This distracted her and I was able to break free of her hold and jump on her back ready to take off her neck. I saw her skin begin to crack. _Just a bit more. _**

**I wasn't ready for what happened next. I saw Edward appear out from the forest as Victoria threw me over her shoulders, and picked me up so I was facing her. I tried to get out when she grabbed my arm, and bit it. **


	26. Chapter 25 The Last Piece

**Hearing a snarl, Edward pushed her away from me. I gasped in pain, almost falling if Edward did not catch me. "I'll suck it out." He murmured. **

**"You can't," Heather yelled. "You will be killed." I noticed Riley was no longer around. Heather ran over and took my arm. "That's a nasty bite."**

**"It hurts," I breathed. I could feel the pain traveling down my body; I fell into Edward. **

**We turned to a loud, screeching scream that was coming from Victoria as she held her throat. She began jerking her body to the sides and even hit her head against a tree. This is what it's like when a vampire 's venom and Original blood mix? I continued watching her to thrash around in pain to distract me from my own, when something happened. Her skin was becoming darker, more tan, and her hair was losing its fire, turning into a dull red. "What's happening?"**

**Heather sighed. "The horrible thing about our blood; if a vampire drinks a little of an Original's blood, they die, but not before turning human." Turning human?**

**Sure enough we all heard the sound of a racing heartbeat coming from Victoria as her eyes were now a green. She stared at us with hatred before collapsing on her side as blood came out of her mouth. The heartbeat silenced. "Ding dong the witch is dead," Heather mumbled. **

**It was over, for her. The pain in me increased and I started to thrash in Edward's arm. "What's happening to her?" Edward shouted. **

**"Put her down and hold her arms, we can't get her to move as much." Heather ordered as Edward put me on the ground. As she said he held my arms, trying to keep me in place as Heather sat on my legs. "Now what?"**

**She frowned. "We let her ride it out." Ride it out? In this pain? I couldn't do that, I didn't want to do that. **

**I started to scream. "Jacob go." Jacob? He emerged in wolf form and stared at me wide eyes. "She was bitten." Edward shouted over my screams. Jacob, end the pain, end the pain. **

_**Then do something, she could be dying. **_

**"There's nothing we could, if we suck the venom out we too will die." _Useless vampires._**

**"Jacob, turn human, I need you to hold her legs." I heard Heather say. A few minutes later I felt her get off as Jacob's hands replaced her. Heather sat down and held my sides. "The less moving the better," I heard her mumble. **

**I screamed again as I felt the pain hit my chest, then my throat, and last the brain. My eyes grew wide as now my whole body was covered in this smoldering pain. I was on fire; I was burning from the inside out. It reminded me of the time James bit me, so long ago. Edward, my angel, saved me, but now he couldn't. I was on my own. **

_**Bella. **_**What the hell? _Bella. _****I closed my eyes, trying to find that voice, but no one appeared. _Bella._**

**It sounded so familiar, even if it was a faint whisper. The pain went away and I opened my eyes to look up at a sky only to realize Edward and them were not here. I was alone in a large cathedral by the looks of it. The room was made of stone as a glass picture of Jesus was on the wall in front of me. _Where was I?_**

**Getting up a man appeared by the large table with a white cloth and candles. He wore a long white robe and I saw his white hair. I walked up to him as he knelt down and began praying. I couldn't hear what he was saying as I stood on his side. I waited until he was finished, feeling it would be rude if I interrupted when he stuck his teeth out and I saw two fangs. An Original? I backed away from the table as his eyes flew open and looked right at me. "Isabella?" He had a thick Russian accent. **

**"Yes." He began shouting with glee and stood up, hugging me. "Oh my dear, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you your majesty." Your majesty? "We have been awaiting your arrival." We? Grabbing my shoulder, he led me out a door to a room similiar to the church without windows. Hundreds of Originals were in the room; talking, making weapons, running around. But when they saw me they all stopped, and bowed. "Our queen has returned to lead us." The priest shouted and everyone in the room cheered. Lead them? Lead them where?**

**"Um, excuse me," I shouted as the priest was walking through the crowd. "Where am I?"**

**"In La Cathedral de Amore in Romania." Romania? "It is your birth place your majesty."**

**I'm pretty sure I was born in Forks. "Who are you? Why am I here?" He stopped at the back, surrounded by a group of Original women, smiling at me. The priest turned to me. "My name is Rubio de Montelone and I have been one of your most loyalest subjects since the war." **

**"What war?"**

**"The war between the Originals. Do you not remember, you led your army against Dracula." Dracula? "He was a horrible King, it was you who led the rebellion against him and defeated him. You truly were the Devil's masterpiece." Wait, I never heard of a revolution. "Look, Rubio, I think you are talking about Isabelle. I am her reincarnation."**

**He laughed. "I know who you are Isabella, but I am not talking about Isabelle. It has always been you."**

**"Because I am her reincarnation." He shook his head and dragged me through another door that led outside on to a field. It was raining hard, soaking me in a matter of seconds. Rubio did not seem to notice the rain as he stretched his right armout, pointing at the side. Turning to the side I gasped. **

**Bodies, blood, all over the ground. I tiptoed through the mess, not wanting to step on a body part. It was a massacre here, the smell was revolting. All these people dead. They were all Originals by the scent that lingered in the air. Was this the revolution? "Rubio." He covered my mouth and pulled me to the side near a mill as another body landed on the ground. OK, I want to wake up now. **

**"I want to go home." I began walking away until he stopped me. "It's best you don't, you're body is still in a lot of pain from the venom. Return now and you will be worse then before." How would he know that? "Besides, you may want to see this your majesty." Again with the majesty thing. **

**"Die." Someone shouted, followed by a the mill blowing up making me scream. From behind the fire stepped a man in a black coat and black hair pulled in a ponytail. "I did it, I finally won." He shouted to the sky, laughing. "I am still King."**

**"I wouldn't be so sure," A voice shouted at him. We all looked towads the fire as someone came walking out. It was me, I was walking out the fire. **

**It _was_ me, wearing a red dress with a black corset and tons of tears and burn marks on it. My, I mean her, face was covered in black spots from the fire and in her hand was the head of an Orginial. Blood was all over her. The man glared at her. "Just give up already Isabelle, you can't defeat me."**

**"It was a mistake to turn you. I should have killed you when I had the chance Dracula." Isabelle screamed. This was Dracula?**

**He smirked, "yes, you should have." He ran at Isabelle and right when he was close enough, she stretched her arm out and collided with his chest. She pulled back, taking her hand out of his chest as she held his black heart. Dracula stared at her with fear as she smirked. "Never underestimate your creator," with one squeeze the heart bursted and Dracula fell dead. **

**Isabelle looked as Originals began walking up to the scene; some terrified, others with joy. "From this day, I am your true creator, the true ruler. I am your Queen." People began cheering as other sighed with defeat. **

**"It may have been Isabelle they shouted out that day, but I remember hearing a few say Isabella. That is why Isabelle had Heather call you that. You and Isabelle are one in the same."**

**"The shadow of the Queen," I said remembering Jasper's words. **

**He chuckled. "Yes, the shadow of the Queen." He then sighed. "Isabella, I must warn you that the time to be a queen will come soon."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Our kind is falling; the vampires outnumber us. We are on the verge of extinction and we need a leader. Just as the vampires have The Volturi, Originals need you, their queen."**

**Could I do that? Be the leader? "Rubio, will you help me?" Something about him made me feel safe. **

**He smiled sadly and shook his head, leading me to a spot in the field and looked down. I looked doown as well and was shocked. He was laying on the ground; eyes closed, throat cut opened. **

**"I looked after Isabelle after Dracula changed me. She didn't want me to fight but I was not going to let her go alone. I died protecting her; you can say I died with honor. After the war Isabelle cremated and threw my ashes into the ocean and just like she promised, she didn't cry." Oh Rubio. Was it worth it? **

**Before I could ask my legs turned numb and it gre hard to breath. "What is happening?" **

**He held my arms so I wouldn't fall as he gently laid me on an open area. "You knw everything you needed to know about your past and future. It's time for you to return to your body." Return to my body? Return to Edward. He kissed my forehead; he felt like he was my grandfather or even father. "Farewell my dear Isabella. May you be forever happy and be the best you can be. Farewell my Queen." **

**He disappeared, everything disappeared as it all turned black. **

**Goodbye Rubio...**


	27. Chapter 26 The Volturi

**"Bella, wake up, it's no time to sleep," Heather said, shaking me. I opened my eyes to see her smiling. "Bout time. I know the venom hurt but to pass out like that was not smart." I sat up to see we were in the clearing. Emmett, Skylar, and Ashton were throwing body parts into large bonfire. "Mom." I turned to see Anabell running to me with Edward by her. "I was so worried."**

**"I'm alright." Edward smiled and helped me up. **

**"They'll be here in five minutes." Alice said. More newborns?**

**"The wolves need to leave, The Volturi will not honor the treaty with them." The Volturi were coming? I looked to see Jacob coming through the forest in wolf form; at least he was safe. **

**And then a newborn came out right next to Leah. _My kill. _She thought as she lunged for it. "No Leah." The newborn managed to get his arms around her neck and was about to bite until Jacob bit his shoulder and rolled around with him. "Jacob."**

**The newborn too got his arms around Jacob and twisted a side of him; I could hear the bones crack as Jacob screamed in his head. "Jacob no." I held my hand out and soon the newborn was dust. Jacob was human, naked, on the ground screaming in pain. "Jacob." **

**"Jacob, Carlisle will help you," Edward said as Carlisle leaned next to him. The pack came out as humans. "Jacob you idiot I had him."**

**"Leah," Sam shushed her and knelt down by Carlisle. "His whole right side bones are shattered, the healing process is already beginning." Oh Jacob.**

**"They have to leave," Alice yelled. **

**"We'll take him back to Billy's." Sam said. "I'll be there as soon as we are done." With care they picked up Jacob and left the clearing. "He'll be OK." Edward whispered. I hope so. **

**"They're here."**

**They came out of the forest, their feet seemed not to touch the ground as their black cloaks moved with the wind. They stopped on the otherside of the fire and took off their hoods. It was Jane, Alec, Demitri, and Felix. "Impressive, I've never seen a coven this small defeat that many alone." Jane said. **

**"We were lucky." **

**"I doubt that," she stared at m then at Heather and the others. "Interesting. I've heard stories about the creatures with fangs. Originals, as you were called. Changing Bella into one instead of our kind; Caius will be interested." **

**"And I've heard of you, Jane was it." How did Heather know, we didn't say her name. "A scary monster you are." Jane smirked, pleased with the name. **

**"It appears we missed an exciting battle." Alec said, driving the conversation back to Carlisle. **

**"Yes, it's not often our assistance is not needed."**

**"If you arrived half an hour ago you would have fufilled your purpose." Edward replied sourly. What did he mean by that?**

**Jane looked at him with a poker face. "I'm sure," she then looked behind him. "You missed one." It was then I noticed the newborn girl next to Jasper. Her hair was long and brown and she looked around with fear. **

**"We offered her an asylum for her surrender." Carlisle replied. **

**"That was not yours to offer." Jane looked at her. "Why are you here?" The girl then screamed and fell to the ground in pain. "Who sent you?" The girl kept screaming. **

**"You don't need to do that she'll tell you what ever you want to know." Esme said. **

**Jane stopped and looked at her. "I know."**

**"I don't know, Riley wouldn't tell us. He said our thoughts weren't safe." Jane looked at Edward. "And why did you come?"**

**"He said there was a coven here that would kill us and we needed to protect ourself. He led us to her," she pointed to me. "Saying whoever got to her first could have her." **

**"Her name was Victoria, perhaps you knew her." Edward said in the same sour tone. **

**"Edward, if the Volturi knew anything about Victoria they would have stopped her," Carlisle replied. I don't know, they seemed to be hiding something. **

**"Of course. Felix, take care of that, I want to go home." She pointed to the girl. They were going to kill her?**

**"She didn't know what she was doing," Esme spoke up. "We'll take full responsibility. Just give her a chance."**

**"The Volturi does not give second chances." **

**"Harsh much." Ashton said, glaring. **

**Jane's eyes narrowed and turned to him. Ashton smirked making me realized Jane was trying to cause him pain. "You are clueless, otherwise you would know that that little trick of yours will not affect me." Jane looked down, a troubled look on her face. "It seems we have been underestimated." Demitri said, looking ready to fight. **

**"That wouldn't be smart, where as the five of us are a lot older then you." Heather said. **

**"Five?" Gee Heather, I don't think we should say anything about me. "Seems like a lot has been going on here." Jane looked at me, smiling. "Felix."**

**No one stopped him as he stalked towards the girl. Edward held me close and I looked away; hearing her scream followed by a loud snapping sound. "It was nice to meet you Carlisle, Aro has told us wonderful stories about you." Carlisle nodded. **

**"This won't be the last you will see us." Jane looked at me one last time before the four turned and disappeared.**


	28. Chapter 27 Pain

**I pulled up to see Billy, Sue, and the other members of the pack standing outside his house. I walked up, ready to ask how Jacob was doing when we all heard a loud scream. Billy grabbed onto Sue's hand. "It's been like this for an hour now." Quil said. **

**"Why did he butt in I could have taken it down."**

**"Oh give it a rest Leah." **

**Carlisle walked out with Sam behind him. "The worse is over. I gave him morphine but his body heat will burn it off soon." **

**"Thank you," Billy said, holding his hand out. Carlisle smiled and shook it; now that's a truce. He turned to me. "He's been asking for you." I looked at Billy. He nodded and I walked in.**

**As expected Jacob didn't look so good. He had white plaster covering his whole right arm and he was sweating, a lot. "Bella."**

**"Hey Jake." I sat on the bed beside him. "How are you?"**

**He scoffed. "Could be better. What about you and the venom?"**

**"I am the creator of both races. The venom did sting but I was lost in my mind to feel it and it dissolved in my system soon aftter." **

**"Really lucky for that." I laughed softly. "It has its perks."**

**The air grew tense. "Jacob.." "Bella, you still have a choice. You could still choose me." **

**I sighed, "Jacob, there is only him." I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I am a part of his world." I felt horrible for saying this right now, but the truth had to come out. "Some day you will imprint." **

**He scoffed again. "Don't hold your breathe." I frowned at his lack of confidence. " Bella, you do love me."**

**I frowned and looked away. "Of course I do Jacob, but it won't change anything." He sighed. "Atleast you said it," I heard him mumble. I couldn't tell him that the only reason I said it was because I knew it would not change anything. **

**"I should go" I said, standing up. "Make sure to do everything Carlisle says." He nodded. "Should I come back?"**

**"Let me think about it." He replied. **

**I couldn't ignore the pain in my heart as he disappeared from my sights. **

**Everything was a mess. I parked just a few yards from the borderline and let out all my stress, my anger, my sadness. Everything was a mess.**

**I was the cause of everything. If I was strong enough, Jacob would not be hurt. If I thought of Jacob's feelings, he would not be in pain. Instead I thought of only my problem as the next Isabelle, the next queen. I was absorbed in my own world that I did not think of my best friend. Hearing my passenger door open and close and feeling his arms around me added on to the things I did not consider. _Edward. _**

**How much have I hurt him? "Charlie is waiting for you." He whispered. I let him drive as I worked on not crying just enough to get by Charlie. When we got home he went upstairs as I went inside. "Hey kiddo."**

**I nodded. "How's Jake?" Right now Charlie thinks Jake had a motorcycle accident. "He's fine, he's a quick healer." I mumbled. "And how are you, with the fight?" Anabell and Heather filled him in already most of it. **

**"I'm fine." He let me leave considering my eyes were getting glassy. When I got in my room I stared at the wolf bracelet, debating whether to take it off. "No, that's a part of you." I sobbed into Edward's chest as he sat us on my bed. **

**I felt more hands on me and looked to see Anabell. I didn't want her to see me like this. "Mom, it will OK." I guessed she didn't know the whole story but I took in her words as I held her close to me. I bet Isabelle didn't have to deal with this. **

**When I finally stopped crying Anabell was asleep and I soon joined her, exhausted. **

**I woke up to the light from outside. "Hey." I whispered as Edward closed the curtain. He didn't speak. "I'm sorry for last night." **

**He sighed and knelt down by me, taking my face in his hands. "Bella, are you sure about everything. I never seen you in so much pain." Liar. "No Edward, I am sure. I have been trying to be two different people, the human me and the vamprie me and I have caused a mess." I kissed him. "I love you Edward." **

**"I love you too."**

**"Mom?" We looked down as Anabell woke up. "I love you too." I smiled and kissed her forehead and sighed. "Well, I got to go somewhere."**

**"Where are we going?" I smiled at Edward's inclusion of 'we.'**

**"Well, _we _are going to see Alice." **


	29. Chapter 28 The Start of Something New

**"Oh Bella thank you thank you thank you." Alice kept saying as we walked in to the house. **

**"Hold it, there are still rules." **

**"I know, you have veto rights on the guest list and if I go overboard you don't have to forgive me for 50 years." Wow, she got it. "And Anabell will be helping as well." Anabell cheered. "Do you want to see your dress?"**

**"Dress?" Alice and Anabell pulled me upstairs with Edward following. When we got in Alice's room she stopped Edward. "You, out."**

**"Why?"**

**"Mom, it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding, duh." Anabell said, closing the door. Alice stood me in the middle of the room and bounced into her closet, coming out with a large white bag. "How long did you have this?"**

**The two looked at each other with guilty faces. "Well, masterpieces can't be made over night. The designer had a long waiting list." I sighed, this is so Alice. She opened the bag and there was a beautiful white dress. "Most of it is vintage though the veil is my design. Do you like it?"**

**I looked at the two and nodded. "It's perfect." They cheered. "Where are your dresses?" They stared at me with confusion. "You didn't order your dresses. How could I have my bridesmaids wearing something off the rack." I faked a horror look. **

**Alice screamed and hugged me. "Oh Bella."**

**"I'm surprised you didn't see that coming, some psychic you are." I teased, kissing her spiky hair before kissing Anabell's forehead. "We have so much to do, come on Anabell. Bella, go play with Edward." The two ran out the room yelling 'Esme.'**

**"That was very kind of you." Edward said when I exited. I smiled. "Yeah."**

**"Let's go to our meadow." I nodded and we ran to the meadow; still as beautiful as usual. The sun was shining but right now I felt warm. I laid down as Edward laid down next to me. "So, August 3?" **

**I nodded. "Even if I can't age, I still feel weird about my birthday." **

**He chuckled. "Still?" I shrugged. "It's a good date." **

**We laid there in silent until he spoke up. "Why are you letting Alice have her way?"**

**"I won't leave you at the altar." I teased. "But I thought it would be good for Charlie and Renee to get something out of this and you are right, Anabell and Esme would be sad if I didn't include them. Anabell and Ashton did not do anything like this before so that way it would good for them." **

**"I see, so you are basically trying to make everyone else happy." I shrugged when he pushed me down on the grass. "I do not care about anyone else but you. I want you to be happy."**

**I smiled and kissed him. "And I also want you to be happy, and Anabell, and Ashton, and all my family. I will do this the right way." He smiled and kissed me. **

**When we pulled away we both were gasping for air. "So what now?"**

**I sat back up. "Now we have to do something that is very dangerous." His eyes widen as I smiled. "I will need that ring. It's time to tell Charlie." **

**He chuckled. "Highly dangerous," He took out the ring in his pocket and slid it back on my finger. "But no need to push it back." I stared at the ring for a minute before smiling back up at him. **

**We left the meadow, and headed back to face my father. **


	30. EpilogueWhen things seemed to go well

_**"From this years tally we have found that there are only 20 Originals in the entire world."**_

_**I stared at the human. "What happened to the 50 Originals belonging to that horrid Damien?"**_

_**She took out a white paper. "I'm afraid sir they were all destroyed." A full coven wiped out? No one alive could have done that? "Who destroyed them?"**_

_**"No one knows sir, but there are reports that Anabell and Ashton have something to do with it." Those two brats again. I thought they were rotting in some hell hold. "Give me the full report."**_

_**She nodded. "Damien and the two siblings were last found in Forks. On the siblings side there was a coven of vampires that helped them." Vampires? They would stopp that low. "They are nothing to worry about. Just let them do their playing until something else comes up."**_

_**"Um, sir, there is something else. Heather has also been spotted in that area as well." Heather? The little Original who was a witch. What was she doing around there? "Babysitting?"**_

_**The look on the human's face was something I loved. It was a face of terror. "Sir, it's about Isabelle," Isabelle? "It seems she is back."**_

_**I laughed. "Honestly human, if you want to make me laugh, try again. Isabelle is dead and those look-a-likes were my creation. They are useless; dolls that I play with."**_

_**She shook her head. "Sir, this Isabelle in Forks is nothing like the dolls. Sir, she may be the actual reincarnation Heather made." My eyes widen. The reincarnation of legend? The Shadow? "Go on."**_

_**"Her name is Isabella Swan. She is 18 and it was her who wiped out all of Damien's coven when they attacked. With Heather there she may have gave this Isabella Isabelle's memory." Damn witch, if this girl had Isabelle's memories, things would turn out bad for me. "What should we do?"**_

_**I sighed and walked up to her, grabbing her by the neck. I was very thirsty at the moment. I enjoyed her screams as I bit hard on her neck and drank every last drop of blood in her. When she was out I let her body dropped and turned back to the other humans in the room. "Prepare the corpse, it's time to awaken her." I shouted. One by one they ran out the door.**_

_**I looked at the picture of Isabelle that stood on the wall. "It's time to meet this girl who has replaced my daughter."**_


End file.
